Vampires: The dark age
by CuteDogs
Summary: Two months after the vampires sent the humans back to their world. Katsuya drinking the blood of an vampire gets its effects and not the good ones. The vampires comes back, trying to save him from the insanity he's doing. Even if it risks Seto's life.
1. Worried

Hello readers I'm back with the second story of A Vampires Story since some of you wanted an second one.

This one is called Vampires: The dark age

**Worried**

Katsuya Jounouchi stares blankly at the teacher in front of him as she explains about the ecosystem to them.

Katsuya felt himself going more and more tired and he leans his arms on the desk with his head resting on it. He turns his head towards the window and stares out at the rainy day. Feeling that he have forgotten something important and wondered what it could be.

Katsuya put his hand on his head as he felt his it bolting with pain. The pain ceased and he breathed out slowly. He lifted his head up a little and saw that everyone was still staring utterly bored at the teacher except for one kid who wrote notes for every word she said.

He moved his head to the side and sees Yugi trying hardly to stay awake. Who could blame him when the teacher is really boring to listen to and you could tell that she is still nervous to talk in front of them. It has gone 2 months when they came back from the ski trip and their former teacher Mr Ojima is staying home. That poor man didn't know what was coming when the students were having an snowball fight which he joined in. It didn't end well when one of the students on accident bumped into him when he tried to avoid one of the snowballs.

Mr Ojima lost his balance and fell onto an tobogganing and he slid down on one of the steepest hills there. The ride didn't end there, down the hill was an cliff the man went flying across the air and hit one one of the trees in front of him.

After a operation to fix his leg, one concussion, some bruises and one black eye the man was lucky at least to what the doctor said.

Still it has gone two months since their new teacher started and she is still an nervous wreck.

"So... um" the teacher said as she put the book down et her desk "I would like that you'll read f-from page 87 to 100 till our next class together."

The class packed their stuff and walked out trough the door only Katsuya were the one staying behind still staring out trough the window.

Yugi stopped at the door and looks back at his friend. Katsuya have acted like this for over an month now and it worries him. He have tried to ask what's wrong but Katsuya just stares at him blankly saying the same answer for every time he asked '_It's nothing. I'm fine_' So after a couple of days later when his behaviour started Yugi gave up asking and thought that Katsuya would bring it up when he is ready.

Yugi walked over to Katsuya and puts and hand on his shoulder "Jou class has ended"

Katsuya slowly takes his eyes off the window and stares at Yugi "Oh. Sorry"

Yugi watched as Katsuya grabbed his book and walks out from the room leaving him standing there worried about him. Yugi have thought about this many times what worries his friend and causes him to act this way. He let out a sigh as he follows his friend.

Yugi send glances at his friend as they walk down the hallway "Jou"

"What is it Yugi?" Katsuya said as he looks forward.

"Could you follow me to the library. I need to get this book for my next lesson"

"Sure thing"

When they entered the library Yugi disappeared between the shelves and Katsuya sat down on one of the chairs. He glanced around the room and sighs.

Katsuya put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an blue handkerchief. He stared at it wondered when he got it and and by who. He grabbed it harder as he pulls it up to his chest and closed his eyes. Then the pain came back in his head and he clutched his head as he leans it forward. His eyes snapped open and he ran towards the direction where Yugi went. He ran past the shelves and stopped as he saw Yugi trying to reach for an book.

Immediately Katsuya ran towards his friend "Yugi watch out!"

Yugi turns towards his friend and stares chocked at him then he hears and creaking sound. He turns his head back to the shelf and sees it falling towards him. Yugi didn't move an millimetre from the place he watched as it came closer and closer to him. That was until Katsuya grabbed his friend and threw themselves out of the way.

Yugi coughed as he sits up and stares at the scene where he stood just an second ago. The bookshelf had fallen on the one in front of it and now every bookshelf in front of it had fallen down like domino pieces.

Yugi stares chocked as he realises that he could have been lying below that pile if it hadn't been for Katsuya. Yugi quickly turns his head towards his friend who is still lying on the floor motionless. He puts his hand on Katsuya's shoulder "Jou?" Yugi asked worried.

Katsuya coughed as he sat up while rubbing his head. "What did just happen? It feels like an car has run over me"

Yugi looked worried at his friend "You just saved me from being crushed by those bookshelves" he explained quickly "How did you know that it would happen?"

Katsuya turns his head to the mass of books and the shelves and then at Yugi "I'm not sure" he said as he thought "I just knew by some reason"

"Jou that doesn't make sense. How could you just know it?"

Katsuya didn't know how to explain it. When the pain came to his head he got an picture of seeing the bookshelf falling towards Yugi. "I just knew okay!" he said as he got up from the floor and walked out of the room.

Yugi watched his friend leave as he got up from the floor. Everyone in the library gathered around the shelves and asked what happened and if somebody got hurt. Luckily there wasn't anyone who did.

"Are you alright?" Yugi turns his head to the side and sees the old librarian standing next to him. He turns his head back to the door and murmurs "Yes. I'm alright"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi looks around trying to find Katsuya in the hallway. It isn't easy since the hallway is packed with students and the school is big. Katsuya could be anywhere in here.

Yugi stops by the lockers as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yugi"

Yugi looks up and sees Malik running towards him. Malik stopped right in front of him and looks around "Where's Jou?"

Yugi shook his head "I don't know. He left me when we were in the library"

Malik leaned more closer to Yugi and whispers in his ear "Do you think that Jou's been acting weird lately? Every time I've been around him he's like not being presence physically even when he's in front of me"

Yugi knew what Malik was talking about. This behaviour was so un Jou-like "I know. He's been acting like that for at least an month. Just a moment ago when we were in the library he somehow knew that the bookshelf was going to fall on me. When I asked him how he did know he said that he just knew"

Malik stared wide eyed at Yugi "You were almost crushed by an bookshelf? You are not hurt are you?"

Yugi shakes his head slowly "I'm fine but I think Jou's hiding something from us"

"I had the same thought"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya walked down the pavement as the rain drenched his clothes. He'd forgotten to bring an umbrella this morning and now he had to walk without one. Directly after school ended he grabbed all his stuff and left the building without saying an word to Yugi or Malik.

Thinking that it might go faster home if he went trough the park and that the trees would give some shelter from the pouring rain. He walked under the entrance and the trees protects him from the rain.

Katsuya stopped and sat down on one bench as he felt his head going heavy. He breathed in and out but felt it hurt again. He grabbed his head and gritted his teeth's in pain when he saw an vision in front of his eyes. This time he saw someone walking away from an body that lies on an street, wearing biting marks on her neck.

Katsuya's eyes snapped open as he shakes his head. "I think I'm going more and more crazy" he breathed out. "Why can't those pictures go away" He got up from the bench and starts to walk home.

Katsuya opened the door to his room and shut it. He walks towards his bed and dumps himself on it. He feels his head going more and more heavier, his eyes almost shut. He stares up at the roof of his room while he tries to get that picture of his mind with the woman. "What's wrong with me?"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

_Next morning_

*bee-bep * Katsuya rolled over in his bed and pulled the cover over his head, trying to block the annoying sound from him.

*bee-bep * He growled as he pulls the cover off him and glares at the alarm clock, it exploded. The shreds that's left of the clock that just exploded got all Katsuya's attention. He sat up on is bed and stares at the place where it were only a second ago.

"What the-" he said out loud until he hears his fathers voice downstairs.

"Katsuya what was that sound?"

Katsuya turns his eyes towards the door and jumps off his bed. He opens the door slightly and tries to see if he could see his father "Nothing dad" he shouted back and at the same time trying to be convincing "I just by accident bumped into my chair" his hearth started to beat fast as he awaits for his dads answer, hoping that he would believe his words.

"What is it with you and that chair? You always run into it" Katsuya narrowed his eyes. "Dunno that chair might be cursed" he mumbled.

"Either way hurry up or you'll be late for school"

Katsuya closed the door with his back leaning on it. He glanced at the place where the clock was and wonders what the hell just happened. Why did it just all explode? "Something weird is going on" he mumbled as he walks over to his dresser and pulls out his school uniform.

Downstairs Katsuya's father is currently sitting in the dining room drinking his morning coffee while reading the paper. He glances up at the clock and wonders why it takes so long time for Katsuya. He was about to go up an check on him when he then hears an door opening and running down the stairs.

"Hold it" he said as he sees Katsuya running towards the front door.

Katsuya stopped and turns around and stares at his father who stares wide eyed at him. "How come you are so pale?"

Katsuya stares confused "Eh... what?"

Katsuya's father got up from his chair and walks up to his son and puts an hand on his forehead "Dammit kid you are burning up" he said as he pulls his hand away "You are not going to school today"

"But dad"

"No buts. Go back upstairs and I want you to stay in bed. When I get home from work you'd better be resting"

Katsuya was about to argue back but gave up since he knows that his father can be really stubborn. He dumps his school bag on the ground and shows his hands in defeat "Fine I'll stay"

Ten minutes later Katsuya heard that his father has left for work and he is now all alone in the apartment. He rolls around in his bed and sighs deeply.

Pain shoots right trough his body and Katsuya grits his teeth's in pain as he clenches the sheet with his hands. He have never felt this kind of pain before and it feels like it is tearing him apart on the inside.

A scream of pain echoes in his room as he feels the pain getting stronger by seconds. The pain stopped.

Katsuya breath's heavily in and out as sweat drops down his forehead. Releasing his hands from the sheets he sits up on his bed looking around his room, feeling hungry.

He smirks as he gets up from his bed and walks towards the front door.

In Domino school Malik and Yugi sits under an tree since the sun has come forth warming the area up. Yugi looks over at Malik who lies down on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Malik"

"Mmm"

Yugi sits up from the grass and stares in front of him "Do you think Jou's alright?"

Malik shrugged "Dunno. Yugi don't worry. He's not that stupid that he would do something reckless"

"Malik"

"What?" Malik said as he sits up and glares at his friend. He watches as Yugi points outside the school ground.

Both of them gets up from the ground and runs towards the fence. "Jou!" Yugi shouts.

They watch as Katsuya stop and turns his head towards them. Yugi got an feeling that something isn't right about him and looks over at Malik to see if he have the same feeling.

"Weren't you being sick or something?" Malik said as Katsuya walked over the street and stands in front of them.

"Yes I were but I feel alright now" Katsuya said back as he glances at Yugi who stares back at him.

Malik sees Katsuya staring at Yugi and he turns his head towards him "Yugi what's wrong?"

Yugi stares at Katsuya and gets an stronger feeling that something is wrong "Jou..." Yugi paused as he looks closer at him "Are you sure you are alright?"

Katsuya grinned "Of course why wouldn't I"

Yugi's eyes goes wide as he sees it. He takes an step backwards without taking his eyes off Katsuya.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Malik questions.

Yugi shakes his head "That's not Jou"

Malik points towards Katsuya and glares at Yugi "Yugi he's standing right in front of us. How could that not be him?"

Yugi slowly lifts his shaking hand towards Katsuya and points at him "He have- he have-"

Suddenly Katsuya jumps over the fence and takes one step closer to Yugi "Have what?" he asks as his eyes goes more to black.

Yugi takes his hand back and backs away from him "F-fangs" he stammers.

Malik groans "Yugi Jou can't have fangs. You saw that he didn't have any yesterday and now they just grew over night is that what you are saying"

Katsuya smirked as he turns his head towards Malik "Over night you say" Malik felt as someone grabbed his throat in an hard grip. He gasps for air.

"Malik!" Yugi shouts.

Malik opens his eyes and stares right into Katsuya's darkened brown eyes "How about an hour ago" Katsuya said as he sees Malik staring with fright at him.

"Jou let Malik go!" Yugi shouts as he tries to pull him off his friend.

"Have you gone insane?" Malik said between his gasps.

Katsuya jumped back as he saw something jumping between him and Malik. He released his hand from Malik's throat and glares at the one who stands in front of him.

Yugi looks between Katsuya and the new arriver with crimson eyes. His most concern is Malik and he turns his eyes towards him to see if he is alright. The blond boy let out a cough as he gets up from the ground when Katsuya had let go of him.

Katsuya grins at the crimson eyed boy in front of him "I don't have time with this"

They watched as Katsuya jumped over the fence where he first jumped over running away from them.

Yugi snapped out of it and runs towards the closest gate. Malik follows Yugi and shouts at him to stop.

Yugi got out on the street and runs past some houses where he thought Katsuya went. He stopped as he sees an dead alley in front of him. Turning his head around trying to find Katsuya.

"Yugi!" Malik shouted as he got closer to his friend.

Malik stopped in front of Yugi and starts panting from all the running after Yugi. Thinking how could he run so fast for being short.

"Malik did you saw where Jou went?" Yugi asked as he looks at Malik.

Malik lifts his head up and takes an deep breath "Yugi snap out of it!"

Yugi blinked "What do you mean?"

"You were so scared when you saw his fangs and now you are running after him!"

"But he's our friend. We have to do something"

"Your friend is right" Malik and Yugi turns their heads towards the voice and sees the same boy from earlier. "You can't trust him anymore"

"Who are you?" Yugi asks as he tries to take an closer look at him.

"I'm Yami" he replied.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it.

Review and tell me if you liked this chapter.


	2. The reason

And now from where I left of but first

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters I'm just a fan who loves writing fanfics.

**The reason**

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Yami"_

…...

Yugi stares questioning at the guy named Yami. "What do you mean by _can't trust him anymore_?" He watched as Yami opened his mouth but shut it as he looks around "Not here" he said as he turns back to Yugi and Malik. "I'll explain everything to you but not here. Follow me"

Malik looks at Yugi who were about to follow him but Malik reached his hand out and grabbed Yugi's. "Yugi we don't know that guy"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Yugi asked back

"No"

"Then what do we have to loose" Yugi said as he walks after Yami. Malik let out a groan as he follows his friend muttering.

Malik and Yugi follows Yami as he leads them to an suspicious area of Domino. Yugi looked around him as they walked trying to locate where they are going. Turning his head back to Yami and sees him turning to the left.

Behind the corner they see an abandoned house that looks like it's falling apart in any minute. The garden has died and it was surrounded by an metallic fence. Yugi looked back at Malik who stares back at him.

Yami turned around as he stops in front of the gate "Are you coming?"

Yugi swallowed hard as he walks towards Yami with Malik next to him. Malik was the last one to walk trough the gate and he looks around trying to see if they are ambushed.

Yugi watched as Yami opened the creaking door and went inside. Yugi walked slowly inside and when both he and Malik was inside Yami ordered them to close the door as he walks more deeper inside the house.

The house inside didn't look any better than on the outside. The stair next to them have fallen apart, the furniture have been covered with sheets that's covered with an thick layer of dust, the curtain covered the windows so that no light could shine in, the floor was rotten and you could easily fall trough them.

Yugi and Malik watched as Yami walked over the floor without going trough it. His steps were almost feather-light as he crossed the floor.

Malik looked over to Yugi and stares worried at him. Yugi gave an nod and took the first step forward. He breathed out in relief as he didn't fall right trough the floor and took another step

Yami's eyes snapped open and turned around quickly only to see Yugi falling down when the planks gave up.

"Yugi!" Malik shouted as he tries to look trough the darkness where Yugi fell into. Hearing running footsteps coming towards him he sees Yami jumping down into the hole.

"Yugi!" Malik shouted again. Coughing sound caught his attention as Yami came up flying from the hole with Yugi in his arms. Yami landed perfectly on the other side of the hole where Malik is standing and looks down at Yugi. "Yugi, Yugi are you alright?" he asks as he tries to keep his voice steady.

Yugi opened his eyes and stares right at Yami's face "I'm alright" he said as he coughed one more time.

Malik was petrified as he sees Yugi in Yami's arms unknown that he has wings on his back. One more thing was that he have fangs. "Y-Yugi" Malik stammered.

"What's going on in here?"

The trio turned around on the other side of the room and sees an tall boy with brown hair staring at them.

"Kaiba" Yami said as the brown eyed male walks towards them. Seto Kaiba stops halfway trough the room and glares at Yami "Dammit Yami. You've exposed yourself!"

Yami was about to speak back to Seto who points at Yugi. He lowers his eyes and sees Yugi staring petrified at him. Yami puts Yugi sitting on the floor and he doesn't move from the place "Yugi" Yami started "You don't have to be scared of me-" Yugi flinched back as Yami tries to come closer to him "I'm not going to harm you"

Seto rolled his eyes "If you haven't noticed it yet Yami. None of them remember us. That explains why Yugi tries to avoid you" Seto moved his eyes more further up and sees Malik slowly backing towards the door "Especially Malik over there"

"Malik!" Malik flinched as he sees an blond male running towards him, Malik freaked out. He turns around and runs towards the door and tries to get it open, it didn't.

"GAAH!" Malik shouted as he sees the blond male hugging him. He looks nervously around starting to panic. Finding an metallic candlestick on one of the closest tables next to him he grabs it and swings it full force on the blond male's head.

Yami and Seto watches as the arms around Malik's waist loosens themselves and falls down on the wooden floor. "Marik is so going to have an big headache after he wakes up" Yami muttered.

Malik stands there panting as he holds the metallic candlestick in his hand. He looks at Marik's body in front of him and looks up as he hears an laughter echoing in the hallway.

"I couldn't have done it better" An blond albino male said as he claps his hands while walking towards Malik who holds the candlestick ready for an another swing.

"Bakura!" another voice said

Bakura stopped laughing as he turns around "Aaw don't be like that Ryou. You know how annoying Marik have been for the last two months. He had that coming sooner or later"

Both Yugi and Malik looks past Bakura and sees Ryou standing there arguing with Bakura about being more nice to Marik, it never worked on Bakura.

"Ryou?" Yugi said as he sees Ryou turning towards him.

"Yugi" Ryou shouted happily and then he turns towards Malik's way and gets an wide smile on his face "Malik"

Malik stares blankly at Ryou stunned by seeing him here and not in England. And there was this other thing Ryou had pointy ears, he didn't have it the last time he saw him and is wearing an white robe.

"Ryou what happened to you?" Yugi asks as he also noticed Ryou change of appearance.

Ryou looks back and forth between Yami, Seto and Bakura "You haven't given their memories back?" he said and sees everyone shaking their heads except for Marik who is still lying unconscious.

"Shouldn't an explanation fit perfectly right now?" Ryou said to the group "Or at least give them their memories back"

Seto reached inside his pocket and pulled out two bottles and gave one of them to Yugi and tossed the other one to Bakura. "Hey! Why are you giving me this one" Bakura snarled

Seto smirked "Since you are the closest one to Malik"

Yami looked down at the bottle that contains an silver liquid inside it. He looks up at Yugi who looks back at him. Yugi stares suspicious at Yami and then at the bottle.

"This is a lot safer than the last potion you drank from Marik" Yami muttered as he thought back when they thought how they could disguise Yugi when they were in the vampire realm. The bottle that Marik had who he got from Bakura that made Yugi invisible.

"It's okay Yugi" Ryou informed him.

Yugi turned back at Yami and slowly took the bottle from his hand and opens the cork.

"Don't Yugi" Malik shouted "It might be an trick!"

Yugi turned his head to Malik and then back at the and drank it in one swipe. Everyone watched intently as Yugi drank the potion, waiting for the effect.

Yugi opened his his and looks around seeing everybody staring at him "What?" he asks "Yami what's going on?" Yugi said as he turns back to Yami staring confused at him.

Yami couldn't hold it anymore he got an big grin on his face as he death hugs Yugi "Oh Yugi how I've missed you!"

Yugi feels himself being pushed over as Yami death hugs him. Both of them ends up falling on the floor with Yugi trying to get Yami off him since he is having an hard time breathing.

Malik watched from the door as Yugi tries to get Yami to stop hugging him.

"Malik" Malik turns his head and sees Bakura walking towards him "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Malik shook his head "There's no way I'm drinking that stuff! I don't know what you've done with Yugi but I won't be fooled by your tricks"

Bakura stopped and got an grin on his face "Splendid"

In an flash Bakura was gone and appeared right next to Malik with his arm around his throat.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted "Don't solve everything with violence!"

Bakura looked down at Malik "Are you going to take it voluntarily, or do I have to shove it down your throat"

Malik gritted his teeth's as he glares at Bakura. Bakura glares back at Malik and smirks "I'll accept the challenge"

Everyone watched as Bakura tries to shove the potion down Malik's throat and it was quite amusing for those who watched. But in the end Bakura's sword fighting skills won over Malik. When Bakura shoved every little drop into Malik's mouth he let go of him and walked over to Ryou.

Malik opened his eyes and stares right up at the roof blinking. He pushed himself into an sitting position and looks around and the others stares back at him. "What are you staring at?" he asks.

His eyes moved in front of his legs and sees Marik still lying unconscious from the hit that Malik delivered to his head, he frowned "How long has Marik been unconscious?"

"Around ten minutes" Seto responded.

"But it have been wonderfully quiet" Bakura said and earned an glare from Ryou.

Yugi blinked as he turns towards Yami "Yami what's going on? What happened to Jou?"

"I think we have some explanations to do" Yami mumbled "Okay everyone gather in the room behind me" Everyone got up from the floor and walked into the room except for Ryou and Yugi who walked over to Malik and Marik.

When Malik got Marik to finally wake up he started immediately to complain about how his head hurt. Malik grabbed Marik's arm and pulled him up with the help from Ryou.

When everyone was gathered inside the room Yami was the first one to speak "As you know Jounouchi have been acting weird lately" everyone nodded except for Seto who stares out trough the window next to him.

"There's an reason for it" Yami continued "We suspect that it's the blood he got from Kaiba that started this"

"But it saved his life" Yugi put in.

Yami gave an nod "We don't know how it could have happened. The chances that he would have turned into an vampire now is really low, on one of an billion"

"But it still happened" Bakura said with an smirk.

"As I said one at an billion." Yami's eyebrow twitched as Bakura continued to smirk.

Malik lifted his hand up and got Yami's attention "How does that explain the weird way he acted today and during the moth?"

Yami opened his mouth but shut it again "I don't really know the answer to that question for sure but I might know why he have acted weird during the month. It must have been the vampire powers that be the reason of it. They started to break free. Why he is acting weird now is still an mystery to me"

"To make it more simple for you" Marik said as he sits down "The blood from Kaiba made him go mad"

"That's not the reason!" Yami snapped. "Haven't you been listening a all? The blood made him into an vampire but it doesn't explain why he's acting this way!"

Yugi thought back during the times he's been around Katsuya in school. Thinking if there might be an clue why he's acting this way "He have complained about an headache" he mumbled to himself. The first time Katsuya been acting weird he have been complaining about having an headache. Then it was that time in the library. Yugi's eyes snapped open "He can see into the future" he thought out loud.

Everyone turned their heads towards him staring wide eyed at him. "Yugi" Yami said as he stares at Yugi "Did you say that Jounouchi can see into the future?"

Yugi gave an nod "Malik you remember what I said to you about when I was in the library with Jou. He said that he knew that the bookshelf would fall on top of me but didn't explain how he knew it"

"This doesn't sound good" Malik mumbled.

"It isn't good" Bakura said as he got up from the floor "He's going to know everything"

"What I'm more concerned about is what he's planning" Yami breathed out as he looked around the room.

Ryou turned himself towards Yami and the others "So what will we do?"

Everyone went quiet as Seto had enough and walked out of the room. He couldn't handle it anymore the talking about what happened to Katsuya and why.

The earth started to shake causing Seto to almost fall. Smoke started to rise up behind the houses in front of him. Humans running around panicking across the street shouting. Why would the earth start to shake Seto thought as he looked up. Seeing the smoke rising up from behind the houses he used his vampire super speed to come to the place where the smoke comes from and something about it told him that that couldn't be an coincidence.

The vampire stopped when he sees where the smoke comes from. Shocked as he sees an hole in the middle of the street he walked over to the edge and looks down. The thick smoke made it hard to look trough and hard to breathe. Backing away from it he hears an laughter and looks up trying to see where the laughter comes from.

His heart dropped as he sees an blond boy dressed in an black leather coat, black shirt and jeans with an silver belt on his hips, standing on one of the rooftops stares down at him. His eyes staring deeply into his. The boy grinned as he jumps down from the three storey building and lands perfectly on his feet's like he has the ability of an cat.

Seto stared wide eyed at the vampire in front of him. The one who he loves, the one who he would sacrifice his life to "Katsuya?"

Katsuya smirked as he tilts his head slowly to the side, he puts his hands on his hips "That's me alright but who are you, vampire"

The feeling around them was tense and Seto could feel it. This wasn't the presence that Katsuya had. This one was more of an dark/hatred one. "Katsuya snap out of it. This isn't really you."

"Oh" Katsuya said as he tried to sound interested to what Seto was saying. "But it is who I am and how do you know my name?"

Seto gritted his teeth's as his fists turns to white. No this can't be the Katsuya he knew and he know it "I'm Seto Kaiba. Katsuya don't you recognise me?"

Laughter came out of Katsuya's mouth and Seto's face dropped "I wouldn't have asked your name if I didn't knew you." Katsuya said as he stopped laughing.

Seto knew what he had to do. It was either that or nothing. He grabbed the small bottle in his pocket and holds it hidden in his hand so that Katsuya couldn't see it. The only way to get him to remember him was to get Katsuya to drink it, one way or an another. Knowing that it wouldn't be easy but he had to do it if it would help him to remember. He clenched the bottle in his hand while he lunged towards him.

A smirk appeared on Katsuya's face and he moved to the side just before Seto grabbed him.

Seto felt pain shooting up his arm and turns his head towards the attacker. Dark honey eyes staring right at him. The pain caused him to drop the bottle and was crushed when it hit the ground.

The grip Katsuya has on Seto's arm went tighter. His fingers almost digging into his flesh and blood started to flow down his arm.

The pain was unbearable and he fell to his knees. Gasping for air as he glares at Katsuya. The eyes was nothing like Katsuya. They say that the eyes reflects your soul and what Seto sees in his eyes is anger/hate/distaste.

"Who. Who are you?" Seto said trough his gritted teeth.

"I told you. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi" Katsuya said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kaiba!"

Katsuya looked up from Seto and turned towards where the voice came from. Six humans running towards them and Katsuya began running out of time. Thinking what he should do. Should he run away or stay here and face them. He turned his head back to Seto and snarled "You may have survived now but next time you won't be as lucky" in an flash he was gone. The fingers that was digged inside Seto's skin left its trace. He grabbed his arm as he puts pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

The group stopped behind Seto and looks at the place where Katsuya had stood just an second ago.

"Was that Jounouchi we just saw?" Yami said as he looked around as if he was searching for something.

Seto got up on his feets and looks up on the rooftop where he first saw him "No it wasn't"

Everyone turned their heads at Seto and stares surprised at him. "Yeah but he sure looked a lot like him" Bakura spat out.

"It may have looked like him but it wasn't him!" Seto argued back.

Yami got an puzzled look on his face as he tries to figure out what Seto was telling them "Kaiba even I'm now confused. We just saw Jounouchi standing right _here_ but you say that it wasn't him. How does that go together?"

"He may have been here physically but his mental part was not. Something or someone may have control over him" Seto explained quickly.

"Then who is controlling him?" Yugi asked.

Everyone looked at each other but they all have the same question written on their faces, who?

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

The plot is starting to move. It's starting to get interesting by the second. Who or what is controlling Katsuya? The only way is to continue reading if you want the answer.

And now you will only have to click the review button and well review, hehe.


	3. Voices

I updated. See it's a whole new chapter.

**Voices**

_Katsuya's POV_

I slammed my fist into the brick wall and my hand went right trough it. My breathing was heavy with my teeth's gritted I pulled my fist back and looked at it. There was no scars or even an droplet of blood on it.

I feel a strong power building up inside of me, the exact feeling like I had for over an month ago. I had my first vision one week ago but it was only an picture of an cup falling on the floor. Ever since then the visions became clearer and I somewhat understood what they meant. Now I can see into the future by command.

But one thing I can't understand is how that guy _Seto Kaiba_ knows who I am. I have never met him before and still he knows my name.

/_What are you thinking of now?_/

My eyes moves around the room I'm currently in as I speak "Oh it's you again"

The day when I became an vampire I have heard this voice in my head but I haven't seen its face. I'm still a little suspicious if I can trust it or not. That voice have told me stuff about the vampire world and answered all my questions that I've asked.

I leaned my back on the nearest wall and crossed my arms over my chest "I was outside and met this guy named Seto Kaiba and he somehow knew my name. I have never met him before and he kept telling me that he knows me. He also said that I know him" I waited for the answer as I look around the room like I'm waiting for the voice to come out of its hiding place.

/_He's trying to get you on his side and not on the enemy's./ _'_The enemy?_' I thought as the voice continues. /_Have I told to you about the legendary story from the vampire world?_/

"No you haven't" I told him.

_/There is an legend that says there are this special blood that one human carries. That blood can make the other vampires stronger by drinking it. You are the one having the blood. That's why your powers are strong and they are getting stronger by the minute. You asked how the other vampire knew you, he doesn't. He only wants your blood to make himself stronger than the others. If he would drink all of your blood then he would become the strongest in the world but now if he wouldn't then you will become one._/

I though trough the words in my mind "So you are saying that everyone is after me?" I asked as I closed my eyes. My eyes flashed quickly open when I saw yellow eyes staring at me, when I had my eyes closed! '_Was that him I saw?_' I asked myself.

/_If I were you I would try to avoid them. But when I can't I would fight to my death_/

"How come you haven't told your name yet?" I asked as I walked across the room.

/_How do you know if I have an name. I could be your imaginary that your mind made up_/

I stopped my tracks "I saw your eyes when I closed my eyes. I know that you aren't my imaginary so you must be someone talking in my head from an distant"

_/Very good but you are wrong at one point. I'm living inside your head and if I want to I could control you. You would be like an puppet in my hands but that would just be boring. You said that you wanted to know my name. It is Vlad/_

_Normal POV_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto looks down at his arm where Katsuya's fingers once dug in his skin but after Yami healed his wound there was no trace left of it. The group gathered back in the abandoned house to discuss what to do next now that Katsuya have seen them.

"So" Yami clicked with his tongue "What are we going to do now?"

Ryou raised his hand up a little "How about we talk to him-" everyone else just stares blankly at him "It's worth a try" Ryou said.

"Ryou" Bakura started as he stares at him "How are we bloody hell going to talk to him if he doesn't want to be close to us except to kill Kaiba over there, or us all!"

"And he doesn't remember us" Marik put in "And thanks to the almighty vampire who knows everything broke the last bottle" Seto sent Marik an death glare before he went back staring out trough the window.

Yugi's eyes lit up as he turns to Yami "He might not remember you but he remember me, Ryou and Malik"

Ryou got an big smile on his lips as he turns towards Yugi and Malik facepalmed "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself.

"That's the effect of being too much around Marik" Bakura said with a grin on his face as Marik glares at him. "Also" Bakura said as he crosses his arms over his chest "How will you three find him?"

Ryou, Yugi and Malik stares at each other before going back to stare at Bakura. "Could you somehow find out where he is?" Yugi asked.

"I could but I won't" Bakura said back.

"Why?" Malik asked

"That's because he can't" Marik said as he joins in the conversation. "Pff like he could find out where Jounouchi is hiding" Marik continued and Bakura starts to glare daggers at him "I bet he can't even find his own hand"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched as he tried not to reach out to choke Marik "Are you saying that _I_ Bakura can't find Jounouchi? Well guess what you are wrong! I'm going out and when I come back with him you are going to eat those words!" Bakura disappeared out of the room, stomping with his feet's to the front door and closed it so that the house shook a little.

Everyone stares at the door where Bakura just had walked trough. Yami shrugged it off as Marik winked to Malik. Malik smiled back as his answer.

Bakura growled to himself as he transported himself from the house to somewhere in Domino. He couldn't believe that he fell in Marik's trap out of all vampires he knows. "I am not giving Marik the pleasure of me failing at this" Bakura told himself as he walks past some trees.

Back in the house Yami and the others tries to come up with an backup plan if Yugi, Ryou and Malik would fail at talking with Katsuya. Since Katsuya had attacked Malik the chances that he would talk to them is 50/50. But Yami had told them that it could have only been instincts that Katsuya was developing like his desire for drinking blood for example.

"Anyone who have a backup plan?" Yami asked around.

"I have one" Marik said as he got an idea. Everyone in the room turns their heads towards Marik and stares suspicious at him "How's about we turn those three into vampires. We don't know what blondie is planing and he could attack us at any moment. We know that his powers is growing but we don't know where his limit is because of his _special_ blood. He could become the strongest vampire in the universe. We could use their help"

"I don't know about it but that makes sense" Malik said as he thought about it.

"Yes but we have to be sure what his plans is before using that strategy. That would be the last resort if everything else goes wrong." Yami said.

"Yami" Yugi said as he turns towards him "What would happen to me. Jou isn't the only one with that kind of blood. Would I turn out like him if I would turn into an vampire?"

Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Yami turns their heads towards Yugi. Yami and Seto stares at each other to see if anyone of them knows. "Well you know almost about everything" Yami said to Seto.

Seto stands there leaning on the wall thinking "Well there are some differences between Katsuya's transformation and the one that we are talking about now. The differences are that the human and the vampire drinks each other blood that guarantees that the human becomes an vampire. Katsuya only got blood from me and he became later on a vampire." Seto paused for thinking before continuing "Mostly it's the method that tells them apart so I'm not sure but it haven't happened before"

"So the question is if we want to take the risk or not" Marik said as he thought.

Before anyone else got a chance to say anything the front door in the house got blown open and there was heard a large thud after it. Everyone hurries to see what the noise was and sees Bakura lying on his back on the floor. He let out a groan in pain as he tries to roll over on his stomach.

Ryou hurried up to his side and tries to help him up until he saw who is standing in the doorway. His eyes went wide and so did the others.

"I've found him" Bakura groaned out in pain before passing out on the floor.

Katsuya took one step inside the house and looks around. He wasn't pleased with what he saw. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Seto standing next to an crimson eyed vampire.

"Jou" Yugi said as he took one step closer to him. Immediately Katsuya's eyes was on him "Yugi what are you doing here?" Katsuya questioned with narrowing eyes that was until he saw Malik and Ryou.

"Jou listen to what we have to say" Yugi pleaded "You know all of us. You just can't remember because your memories was erased. They are not the bad guys-"

Katsuya's eyes hardened /_See your friends have also gone against you_/ Vlad told him./_They have gone to the enemy's side and tries to trick you. You can't trust anyone especially your so called friends_/

"-Please try to remember." Yugi finished.

/_You can't trust them, not in anyone. Remember that they tried to attack you just now. The vampire that forced you to come here and now they are telling you lies. They only want your blood and nothing else_/ Katsuya looked over at the vampires and glares at them before smirking "I guess I can't trust in anyone. I'm not going to fall into your _little_ trap. I'm going to do whatever it takes for me to survive even if it means to kill everyone of you"

"Jou we aren't trying to-" Ryou shouted but go interrupted when Katsuya shot an energy ball at them sending both him and Bakura flying across the room.

"He's gone mad!" Marik shouted.

"Jou stop it!" Malik commanded his friend but it didn't work. Katsuya turned his head towards him and sent him falling down trough the wooden floor by making a hole in it. Marik grabbed Malik's hand but he also fell into it.

"Yami what should we do?" Yugi asked with an scared voice when he took one step backwards away from Katsuya.

"I don't know" Yami responded "Kaiba any ideas?"

"Not a single one" Kaiba answered.

Katsuya was about to get annoyed when the three of them talked. The ground started to shake and Yami, Yugi and Kaiba looks around seeing the roof giving in. Katsuya stands there staring at them with a grin on his face while still standing in the doorway.

"The house is falling apart" Yami said as he pulls Yugi towards the closest window, trying to get them out of the way. Seto stands at the same place staring at Katsuya. Both of them staring at each other with either one of them moving.

Bakura let out a groan as he pushes himself up and realises that the house is starting to fall on top of them. He sees Ryou lying next to him and tries to shake him awake "Ryou, Ryou. God dammit wake up! Or do you want the house to fall on top of us?" Ryou slowly opens his eyes and feels Bakura shaking him. "Take a hold of my hand" Bakura commanded him and Ryou did as he was told and took a good grip of his hand. Bakura used his transportation powers to get them out of there to an safe place.

More planks fell down from the second floor and lands right in front of Seto's feet's, he didn't even flinch or removed his eye contact with Katsuya.

Katsuya leaned his head to the right and attacked Seto with his super speed. Seto did the same and confronts Katsuya with both of them sending blows at each other. One of the blows went past Seto's face with only a few millimetres. He gritted his teeth's trying to figure out what do do. He doesn't want to hurt Katsuya even less try to send straight blows at him.

By now most of the parts of the house has fallen apart but Seto and Katsuya still remains inside it. Katsuya darted towards Seto and both of them flies right trough the wall into the next room and the starts to wrestle on the floor trying to get the upper hand.

Katsuya saw his chance and elbowed Seto in the chest and tries to escape when he realises that the house isn't going to hold on any longer.

Seto sees Katsuya trying to escape but fights back the pain from his chest and tackled Katsuya back down on the floor with him right on top of him. He grabs Katsuya's wrists and holds him pinned so that he can't flee.

Katsuya tries desperately to get away but Seto wouldn't let him go. "Katsuya" Seto said an an demanding voice "I know that you know me deep inside. All of us! You just have to look deeply into your heart. Even if your memories have been pushed far back in you mind you just have to try to find them!"

Katsuya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth's "I don't believe in anything that you say. So quit your bullshit!"

Seto slammed Katsuya more harder on the floor and forcefully pushes his lips on Katsuya's. Katsuya's eyes went wide and tries to push Seto off him but the brunet won't budge even the slightest.

Seto removed his lips from Katsuya's and stares right into his eyes "I won't loose you again"

A large breaking sound was heard above them. A large wooden piece is about to fall on top of them. Katsuya pulls his wrists back and pushes Seto away from him. He rolls to the side away from the spot just in time before the wooden piece hit the floor.

Katsuya got up from the floor and gives a quick look at Seto before escaping trough the window.

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik watches as the house gives fully in and fall down in a big pile of rubbish. Malik and Marik escaped from the basement trough the basement door but none of them have seen Katsuya or Seto coming out from the house.

"Are they..." Yugi tried to keep his voice steady as he stares at the pile of wood.

Ryou released his hold on Bakura and runs towards the pile of wood and starts to remove the planks and junk. Bakura came up to Ryou's side and tries to pull him away with Ryou struggling against him, trying to break away from the hold. "Ryou stop it!" Bakura roared.

"Oh no" Malik murmured as he fell down on his knees.

"I see him!" Marik shouted as he points to the right "He's right over there."

Everybody turns their heads towards the direction that Marik is pointing and sees a limping Kaiba walking towards them. Kaiba leans up against an wall and and looks down at himself. He have no series injuries except the one where Katsuya had elbowed him on his chest. The hit broke one of Kaiba's ribs and it hurts like hell.

When the others came up to his side Yami started instantly to heal his wounds that he have. Most of them are scratches except for the one rib.

"What happened to Jou?" Ryou asks as he send a look at the pile of wood and junk.

"He managed to escape" Seto said when Yami had healed him "I don't know where he is now"

Yami looked at Marik then at Bakura "I think we should use Marik's plan. I can't see an another way. We must try to prevent Jou to cause anymore damage than he have done now. Are you ready?" Yami asked Malik and Yugi. Malik and Yugi looked at each other before giving a nod "We are ready"

Not that far away Katsuya had stopped in an alley and has his fingers on his lips where Seto had kissed him. Thinking why he kissed him, for what reason? His last words that he said to him before they separated _I won't loose you again_. What did he mean by that? Was it all just to confuse him and to trick him?

His knees gave in and Katsuya fell down on his knees "I'm so confused" he murmured.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Told ya that things would get more interesting.

And what is going to happen next you ask. It's only to read the next chapter when I'm done with it. Hopefully it won't take as long time as it did for this chapter.

Review please.


	4. Flat or round?

**Flat or round?**

After a while after some discussion over the turning them into vampires if it is the best thing to do. The last word was going to be Yugi and Malik's since they are the ones who will go trough with it. The others left the room for the two humans to talk trough it before they will give their answers.

Malik looked at Yugi, Yugi looks back at him. "Are we sure we want to go trough it" Malik asked mostly to himself.

"If this is the only way to help Jou" Yugi thought out loud. "We can't do anything as humans and they need our help"

Malik watched as Yugi walks away from. Guessing that Yugi wants to be alone to think he let the boy walk away alone.

The boy walked past the trees in the Domino woods as he thinks. What will happen when he becomes an vampire, what will happen afterwards and what if he can't return to the human world. Also leaving his only family member alone in the gameshop. How would his grandfather take it if he would suddenly disappear in thin air with him not knowing what happened to him. The walk came to an halt as Yugi spots Seto standing still with his back to him.

Seto stares out at the trees in the wood as a wind blew past him, thinking what just happened inside the house before it fell to pieces. The way Katsuya stared at him when he kissed him on his lips.

"Kaiba?" Seto turned around and sees Yugi standing behind him. The tall blue eyed man looks down at the boy "What do you want?"

"Why are you standing here alone?" Yugi asked as he as he gave a quick look around the woods searching for the others.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he remembered why he left the others "I was starting to get an headache from Bakura and Marik's arguing. I don't know how Yami can stand with it, even less Ryou" Damn if Seto would have spent even one more minute with them there would have been blood spilled.

"Huh" Yugi said while sweat dropping and went silent and so did Seto, trying to calm his nerves. It was like he was back listening at Marik and Bakura's completely ridiculous argue over nothing, at least from Seto's point of view.

"Kaiba I would like to ask you something if it is okay with you" Yugi asked as he noticed Seto calming his nerves down.

Seto rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes "What is it?"

Yugi swallowed he have been thinking this for a while and thought if it would be alright to ask Seto this. It would be an touching subject for him "How come Jou has your powers as well as his own ones?" The boy watched as Seto turned his head towards his direction, staring at him. The tall boy had to think a bit before he could answer that question for the curious human boy "Well" Seto said while thinking before he turned back to Yugi "He have my powers because when he lacked a lot of blood I gave like you humans say a _blood transfusion_ for him with my own blood. But for vampires it only takes a few droplets of blood to make that person to recover from the lack of blood." Seto paused there for a second before he continued "A vampires powers is in his blood but for an another vampire to get that power it would take him to suck up all the blood from him. His and mine blood collided because almost half of his blood is mine and along the way he got my powers."

Yugi let the words sink into him and thought it trough. So Jou has Seto's powers because he lacked almost the half of his blood so that way he got Seto's powers.

Yugi was about to say something but got interrupted by an echo in the woods of something falling and then landing on the ground. Immediately both he and Seto runs towards where the sound came from. Seto didn't have to guess what it was he _knows_ what it was. It would take almost all of his strength not to blow em into pieces.

Yami glares at Marik, Marik glares at Bakura, Bakura glares at Marik and Ryou glares at Bakura. It was really close that a tree fell on Marik if it hadn't been for his freezing powers that tree would have smashed him like a bug that's been hit with a newspaper. One thing was for sure don't underestimate Bakura's sword swinging talents. That tree was cut right trough with an blink of an eye!

Marik was about to counter-attack at Bakura but was held back by Yami and Ryou held Bakura back since he was about to give his sword another swing at Marik.

Ryou had successfully taken the sword away from Bakura but didn't stop him. He was still determined to beat Marik up with or without his sword.

Marik swings his arms around trying to get Yami off him! Also Yami is shorter than Marik and still he manages to hold him back. Thinking that if he manages to freeze time then he would be able to get free from Yami and get revenge. It seems like a perfect flawless plan to him and decides to try it but before he got a chance they see Seto and Yugi coming towards them shouting what's going on... well only Yugi since Seto is fuming with anger to ask what's going on.

Bakura saw his chance and managed to get his sword back and was about to attack Marik, his luck wasn't by his side as one of Seto's energy shots hit the sword and sent it flying across the air and got stuck in a tree, luck wasn't definitely not on his side today.

"Hey!" Bakura growled at Seto as he lifts his fist towards him "That was my sword you sent flying up in that tree!"

Seto glared at Bakura with his ice cold glare "Be glad that it wasn't anything else that got flying up there, like your head."

"That would have turned out much better. No more mister annoying"

Seto turned his head towards Marik and gave him the same glare as Bakura got "Oh yes Marik I almost forgot about you" He said as he starts to walk towards his direction causing Marik to go stiff when he felt the threatening aura around Seto. "If I remember correctly it was you who started this"

"It's not my fault that Bakura is an idiot" Marik growled.

"Says the one who says the earth is flat when it's round!" Bakura spat back.

Marik managed to get Yami off him and he stomps in front of Bakura and stands deathly close to him "Everyone knows that the earth is flat! I don't know where you got the idea from that the earth is _round_."

"If you are that smart then what happens when you go over the edge?"

"How the hell do I know! Everyone who has gone over it have never returned!" Bakura facepalmed as Marik were once again going on his nerves with the earth is flat theory.

Yugi bowed his head slightly as Bakura and Marik argued- well it was more shouting than arguing that the earth is either flat or round. "So all this commotion is about if the earth is flat or not" he mumbled. "Marik the earth is shaped as an globe. It's not flat, where did you get that idea from?"

Marik turned at first his head towards Yugi then at Yami "Yami told me"

Yami stared questioned at him "When did I tell you that?"

"Sometime around year 1300 I think" Everybody sighed except for Bakura who grinned widely "And now we know where Marik's mind is dated to. Marik let me tell you a thing" Bakura said as he puts an arm around Marik's shoulder "I don't want to frighten you but there is a thing in this millennium called a book. If you see weird kind of forms in it they are called letters and it's perfectly normal. So what I want you to do is get a book to update the fucking brain of yours!"

Marik pushed Bakura's arm off his shoulder and death glares at him "I know what a fucking book is! Also if anyone here is outdated it is you! Who goes around carrying a sword. That's so 1700"

"Oh yeah well I can cut you into pieces with it but if it hadn't been for Kaiba then I would have been doing it right now!"

"Oh yeah well- owowowow" Marik was about to curse the one who is pulling his ear until he saw who it was "How come you always cause trouble when I'm gone Marik?"

"But Malik Bakura was the one who started it" Marik whined as Malik once again pulled the ear and caused the blonde even more pain.

"Who would have thought Marik would be defeated by a human" Bakura snickered as Marik tries to get his hands on him but Malik wouldn't let him go.

The others stares in defeat as the two vampires wouldn't just let if the earth is flat or not to be. But when it comes to Bakura and Marik both of them is too damn stubborn!

Yugi stares at Yami trough the corner of his eye until Yami felt that someone is staring at him. He stared back at Yugi. "Yami"

"Yes Yugi" Yami responded back.

"Both me and Malik are ready for the transformation. We talked about it and we both agreed on doing it" Yugi said as he looks at Malik and Marik's direction.

"Sure you are ready?" Yugi gave a nod as his answer "Okay then. Marik Bakura stop your ridiculous arguing. We have other things to do. I don't care who started it just finish it"

Okay so it took like five more minutes until Bakura and Marik could let the argument go. While walking Malik tried to say to Marik that the earth is round but just like I said earlier Marik is stubborn.

The group separated. Ryou, Bakura and Seto stayed by an large tree as Marik, Malik, Yugi and Yami continues forward but it didn't take long before the group divided into two. They thought that it would be better if the two couples would be alone without having an audience when the vampire transformation would take place.

Yami stopped and looks at Yugi "Sure you are ready?" he asked once again.

"As ready as I can be" Yugi answered back. He watched as Yami leans more closer to him. Yugi could feel Yami's fangs slowly sing in his neck and the blood being sucked out. With his eyes closed he tries to stay focused, but he still can't stop wonder how the hell could Jounouchi go trough this who knows how many times with Zenaku. The pain was staring to be unbearable and he could soon not be able to hold it in anymore.

Yami pulled his lips away from Yugi's neck and turns to look at him. The humans eyes were closed and he looked a little pale. Yami placed his hands on both of Yugi's shoulder and tries to make eye contact with him.

Slowly Yugi opened his eyes as he hears Yami calling his name. "Yugi, Yugi are you alright?" Yami repeated the same phrase over and over until he saw Yugi's eyes flicker open. "For a second I thought something happened to you" Yami breathed out. "You alright?"

Yugi placed his hand on his head as he gave a weak smile "Feeling only a little dizzy." Still seeing the worried face that Yami was still giving him Yugi tries to assure him that nothings wrong with him. Saying that he can still go trough the transformation. Thinking if Jounouchi could then so can he.

"Okay" Yami mumbled as he takes his hands of Yugi's shoulders. "There's only one thing left to do..." Yami lifted his hand up towards his fangs and bit his own wrist letting the blood sipper out. He looked up at Yugi who stares at his wrist and one of the droplets hit the ground made him look a little more disgusted. "Yugi?"

"I-I'm okay" Yugi stammered "What's the next thing that I must do?"

Yami stared at Yugi before he answered the humans question unsure if he can go trough it "You must drink my blood" the vampire said as he reached his hand out to Yugi. Yugi stared at the wrist where you could see the bite mark and the blood sipping out trough it.

Yugi gently grabbed Yami's wrist and slowly lead the wrist to his lips. The copper taste was the first thing that he tasted the next thing he knew was his body starting to cramp and he collapsed down to the ground.

Yami knelled down next to Yugi and lifted him into his arms trying to prevent Yugi from hurting himself. Slowly the shaking ceased and Yugi stayed perfectly still in Yami's arms. "Yugi?" Yami gently asked. Slowly Yugi's eyes opened themselves and stares back at Yami.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Finally I'm done with this chapter. Had some computer problems for a month and haven't been able to write anything during that time but who cares now this chapter is done and I'm moving to the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that it was worth waiting for it.

R&R


	5. Truth and denial

Hello and happy new year to you all!

Haven't written for a while and I felt to write a little humour even if mine is bad hehe. The characters sounds a little OOC if not more, I hope not -_looks around_- But I hope the bad humour will lift the fic up.

Warning: cursing and bad humour

Enjoy

**Truth and denial**

Bakura glared at the brunet vampire in front of him while his hand holding onto a piece of fabric letting it slowly slide over the blade of the sword. When he had gotten the sword back from the tree he looked at it searching for any slightest notch that could have caused from Seto's blast. To his relief he didn't find any.

Ryou watched from the side as Bakura cleans his sword while glaring daggers at Seto. He waited and watched nervously as his hand slowly glided over the blade. The blond were a couple of times close to slice his hand open and every time Ryou were about to yell at Bakura to pay attention when he was cleaning his sword but kept his mouth shut. Ryou couldn't be everywhere where Bakura was even if Bakura tried to but he couldn't always keep an eye out for him if Bakura was about to do something stupid. Ryou sighed for himself.

Bakura got up from the rock that he was sitting on and lifted the sword in front of him making a quick manoeuvre with it before placing it back hanging on his belt. He lifts his eyes back up and glares at Seto. He wouldn't let that bastard away with sending his sword stuck in that tree earlier. It took him good five minutes before he got down with the sword in his hand. Ten minutes! Even if he can transport from place to place in a blink of an eye the hardest part was to find the sword in that massive tree. It was like an jungle and the wind had decided to make Bakura's job even more harder. He was about to fall down from the tree five times but denies that to Ryou that he didn't loose his balance and that was something that Marik would do, not him! Bakura have his pride and all to hold up and to be defeated by a tree and some wind that would be bad. And what if Marik would have been around. He would have heard about it for years but he could always use the little thing he knows about his dear friend Marik. Oh yes something that Marik is really embarrassed about. But now is not the time to think about that. He have to deal with Seto first.

"Oy bastard!" Seto lift his head up and stares at Bakura who is pointing at him in a dramatic pose. Thinking what he wants now. Doesn't he have somebody else to bother?

"What?" Seto grunted as he stands into an more comfortable position. Bakura holds his dramatic pose while glaring daggers at him "I'm not done with you"

Seto groaned as he tries to calm his nerves "Could you be more specific when you speak and will you stop standing in that drama queen pose while pointing finger"

Bakura sweat dropped as he realised he have hold this pose for too long than he originally planned. He snapped out of it and quickly takes back his pointing finger and gains his normal standing position. He could hear deep in his minds that Marik is laughing at him while shouting _drama queen_. His eyebrow twitched as Marik's laugh echoes in his head and the word drama queen. _Stupid Kaiba and his stupid freaking words. Soon Bakura, soon you'll get your revenge and then it's your turn Marik_.

Seto watched as Bakura got a weird grin on his face. Seto facepalmed as he let out a sigh while mumbling why he is always surrounded by nuts, wierdoes, hot tempered, slow and the list goes on and I won't be telling it all because it's a long list.

Ryou stares between Seto and Bakura and sighs. He really should talk to Bakura about these things when he spaces out and some other things like the way he acts to other people. It wouldn't hurt to try but trying to learn some manners to him would be an challenge. Not that Ryou doesn't have anything else to do on his spare time after he didn't return to the human word until now.

Seto looked at his side and stares at Ryou "I don't know what you see in him but what is he doing now?"

At first Ryou just stared at Seto until he turns back towards Bakura "Well" he clicked with his tongue as he tries to figure out what Bakura is doing "Right now he is thinking something about Marik. Don't know exactly what but something what he calls 'fun'"

Seto stares astonished "How do you know that?"

Ryou shrugged "After being around him you learn some of his facial expressions and what they mean. You can see now that his grin got bigger and that means that he have beaten Marik-" The grin on Bakura's face disappeared and snapped his eyes open "Curse you Marik!" he shouted

"And now it ended with Marik turning he tables around, winning over Bakura." Ryou finished.

Bakura blinked a couple of times as he stares at Ryou "What did you say?"

"Oh he just explained how you were thinking and how you were defeated by Marik in your so called brain." Seto explained quickly "How does it feel to be defeated in your own mind?"

Bakura clenched his fists as he glares daggers at Seto "Shut up! Like you're any better than me!"

Seto smirked "Oh I'm in many ways better than you for starters you were defeated in your own head. You were the mastermind behind it and yet you couldn't win." Bakura's eyebrow twitched as Seto brought up some more of Bakura's embarrassing moments. Why in the name of Lucifer did he end up with stuck up, stiff, jerks and the most important those who thinks are smarter than others.

"Why won't we all take a deep breath and calm down" Ryou suggested and that brought Bakura back from his thoughts and Seto from bringing up Bakura's _famous_ embarrassing moments.

"Bakura I had no idea that you once fell into an animal trap for gremlins" Bakura gritted his teeth's as he turned around and sees Marik grinning widely at him! Bakura remembered exactly what happened and he still blames Marik for that "You were the one in the first place who fed that stupid thing after midnight!" Bakura shouted at a now laughing Marik "There was even a big sign that said DO NOT FEED THEM AFTER MIDNIGHT! And how the hell could I know that you set up a trap behind the house when I were searching for them before the idiots would return!" Seto sent Bakura an glare as he called him an idiot well he didn't care about Yami being called an idiot but that's an another story that won't be brought up.

"Ah but the image is so heart warming when you were sending me death threats when you were stuck in that trap... Maybe I should do this more often and I have to bring an camera next time when it happens"

"Marik I swear that I am going to choke the living hell out of you if you don't keep your mouth shut!"

"Aaw doesn't little bunny eared Bakura like to memorise the big moments of his life?" Marik ducked just in time away from Bakura's attempt to choke him. Well who could blame Bakura when it's Marik who likes to play with death.

Seto watched from the side as Bakura swings his sword trying to hit Marik. He rolled his eyes "I am not even going to try to stop them this time. If one of them pokes their eyes out it's their own fault"

"Marik won't you ever give me a break?"

Ryou turned his eyes away from Bakura and Marik and sees Malik standing there looking somewhat tired other than that Ryou couldn't see if Malik have been successfully turned into an vampire or not.

Malik walked over next to Ryou and slightly cursed Marik for being childish. Ryou stared at Malik for a second or two before he asked "Malik are you feeling okay?"

Malik turned his head towards Ryou "I'm fine" he mumbled "It's Marik who is the problem!"

"What have he done now? I hope not one of his weird experiments"

"Well for starters he-"

"Yami, Yugi you are back" Ryou cheered as he sees Yami walking towards them with Yugi in his arms.

Ryou stares at Yugi in Yami's arms "What's wrong with Yugi. Don't tell me that he-"

"No it's nothing like that" Yami said quickly before Ryou could finish his sentence "The transformation made him a little sleepy. So would you explain what the commotion is about?" Yami watched as Marik runs away laughing from Bakura who holds his sword above his head ready to slice Marik into two.

"Marik annoying the living hell out of Bakura. Nothing new" Seto explained as he watched amused as Marik tripped and Bakura fell over him so now both of them started to wrestle on the ground.

Yami placed Yugi lying on the ground and starts to walk towards the wrestling vampires. Curses got flying around when Yami grabbed them by their necks and lifts them up from the ground and stops the wrestling but the cursing still remains.

"What the hell Yami let me go so that I can strangle the living hell out of Marik!" Bakura snarled as he tries to reach for Marik. Within a second Marik was away from Yami's grip and smirks towards Bakura "I pity for you little fluffy bunny Bakura"

"Shut the hell up I know something about you. Something you don't want to come out!"

"Oh and what could that be?"

"I know about your weird fetish! I've seen you dress up in those big rococo dresses!"

Everyone went silent as the tension between the two of them disappeared. Bakura got his winning smirk on his face and Marik stares in shock at him.

"Well that was a bit too much information for me" Seto mumbled.

Marik started instantly to gasp for air as he points an accusing finger at Bakura "You're lying why in the world would I do that?" Malik stares wide eyed at Marik as he just have found out that his boyfriend has this fetish to dress up in drag. A picture of Marik dressed up in drag with make up and his hair fixed came up in Malik head and he shuddered. That's one thing you don't want to see.

"That was low Bakura even for you" Marik snarled.

"I have never said that I am a _good_ vampire. Also everything is allowed in war"

"You don't say" Marik smirked as he got an idea "Well then maybe I should tell something about you too Bakura" Bakura doesn't like the tone that Marik is using towards him. His eyes went wide but quickly they turned into an glare "You wouldn't!"

Marik smirk became even bigger as he nodded his head "Yes I would. Hey Ryou there is something you should know about the moron you call boyfriend. He-"

"Marik!" Bakura swings his legs around trying to get Yami to let go of his neck.

"He have a big collection of cute, soft, cuddly teddy bears in every colour hidden in his house. Bakura is a- shall I say it or you Bakura- No wait I couldn't do that. I will do the honour. Bakura is a member of the teddy bear collection. The big, strong Bakura you knew is a softy"

Everyone turned their eyes at Bakura who is now pale as a sheet. "Marik I will fucking kill you for that! If we are going to play that game fine with me. Everyone Marik is a-"

"Enough of you both!" Yami yelled as he grabbed Marik ear and pulls is. "For starters we don't care, even if it is creeping the living hell out of me, I don't want to hear anything else from you today. Got it?" Both Marik and Bakura stayed silent and Yami let go of them "Thank you"

Ryou sighed "Well that was-"

"Disturbing" Malik finished for Ryou. The mental image of Marik in a dress wouldn't slip away from his mind for a while.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Ryou and Malik turned around and sees Yugi staring at them confused of what all the noise was about.

"You don't want to know" Malik said "It's one of Marik and Bakura's pointless arguments that went a little too far this time" Yugi just blinked at Malik in confusion.

Yugi turns his head and sees Yami walking towards him. He reached his hand to Yugi "It's time to start the training" Yami announced as he helps Yugi up on his feats.

"Train what?" Yugi asked as he got up on his feats. "To train your new powers that we are yet to discover" Yami replied.

"You are right on that point but-" Yami turned his head towards the one who uttered those words. Bakura turns his eyes brown off Yami and looks at Malik and Yugi for less than a second until they were once again staring at Yami. "- what will we do with their clothing?" Yami was about to respond but Bakura was quicker "You can't expect them to walk around in their school uniform. Somebody or someone could recognise them"

Yami swallowed but kept his eyes on Bakura "Then what do you suggest?" Bakura got an smirk on his face as he heard those words "That I will go out to fetch them new clothing" now everyone's eyes were like glued on Bakura. Yami tried hard to find his words even if he somehow knew that Bakura was about to say those words but with him going out to get them? He must be up to something.

"And why would you take that kind of a mission as your task" Seto asked as he stares questioning at Bakura who only grins.

"Because" Bakura started as he clears his throat "Both Marik and Yami are busy even if Marik is the right guy who seems- well I think you know what I mean with the earlier _experience_ with his weird fetish-"

"Hey!" Marik objected but were ignored. "-but they are going to be busy training Malik and Yugi" Seto stares even more questioning at Bakura than he was earlier "Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have Ryou to train as well?"

"True" Bakura said while nodding "But I have been training with him for two months so a few minutes won't hurt. Would you like to fetch for the clothes instead for me? Since you don't seem to have anything else to do" Seto could feel an blush trying to rise up on his cheeks but he pushed it back down. Like he would give the pleasure to Bakura to see him blush. "I take it as a no. Any other objections? Good come Ryou"

"Eh Why me" Ryou said while pointing at himself.

"Because you also need to change your outfit"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Too much white. Not a kind of clothing to sneak around with"

"Like once you you scared Marik when it was dark outside. He thought that you were a ghost" Seto put in.

"Hey!" Marik objected but was once more ignored by the others.

As Bakura grabs Ryou hand Yami shouted to him "Watch over him so that he doesn't do anything stupid" and in a blink of an eye both Ryou and Bakura were gone leaving the rest of the group in the woods. "Okay lets get moving" Yami announced as he takes the lead of the group.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope this chapter brought some laughs for you even if you now found about Marik and Bakura's weird little secrets. And I the rococo dress idea came from my classmate who is now currently making one herself.

Don't know when the next update will be since the school is taking more and more of my free time and it's becoming harder to update. Don't know why they put everything in the last year but I'll write when I can.

R&R


	6. Powers revealed

**Powers revealed**

His eyes searched around the hall, listening for the slightest sound that could give away his position. He sneaked past the doors until he stopped in front of the one them and entered. The room was pitch black and he pulled out a flash light and let its light fill the room leaving only the shadows unharmed.

He walked past the small desk farthest in the room and continued to the door next to it and went inside. His goal was right in front of his eyes in the left corner where a big metallic cabinet is located. He pullet out the first drawer and hold his flash light above the papers as searches trough them. Name after name he found it and pulled the folder out and opened it. Papers neatly organized he pulled out the first one and quickly read trough it trying to find what he was searching for.

His head shot up as he heard an sound in the hallway and quickly placing the paper back in the folder and under his shirt he pushed the drawer back and quickly heads back to the door. He shut the flash light as he got to the door that leads to the hallway and slowly trying to not make a sound he looks up and down the hallway.

He closed the door behind himself and sneaks back down the hallway where he came from. The last corner he thought as he sees the front door in front of him and he haven't yet run into someone that would stop him, not that he would let someone stop him that is. He walked past the metallic lockers his breathing became more and more heavier and he was forced to stop. He looked up from the floor and sees that he is leaning on his own locker _the irony _he thought as he grinned to himself.

He almost fell down on his knees when his chest beat hard. He gasped for air as he tries to stay up on his feats. He lifted his eyes up on the floor determined to get away from here and stares at the door when his chest gave away another shock of pain.

"_Jou?"_

_He turned his head around and sees Yugi standing right in front of him. He was speechless, when and how was Yugi able to suddenly get here? He looked around the room and it wasn't only Yugi in the hallway there are Ryou, Malik and other students. 'Wait students?' he thought as he looks down at himself . He was wearing his school uniform while wondering how and when he got dressed in the uniform his thoughts was abrupt by huge squeals from the girls._

_He turned towards the squeals and sees the girls gathering in front of the school-gates while jumping up and down but that wasn't what was making his movements to stop no it was in fact that he was staring at a tall brunet with blue eyes walking past the girls. The blue eyes stared at his own honey ones with a low voice like it was travelling with the wind called out ~Katsuya~_

Katsuya opened his eyes and stares around him and then at the door and finds that there are no one else in the hallway except for him. "It was all just a... dream?" he asked himself with his eyes fixed on the spot where he saw the tall blue eyed brunet. "It must have been a dream" and with that he sneaked out of the school and entered the shadows with no one to be able to see him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Malik stared at Marik who were trying to explain how to use your powers but first he had to find out what kind of powers Malik have so what he did was the first thing that came up in his mind was to place a piece of wood down on the ground in front of Malik. Malik just stared at the piece of wood "And what am I supposed to do with it?" he asked.

Marik just shrugged his shoulders "Dunno why won't you tell me. Just try to concentrate on it and see what happens"

"So I'm not going to dance around it while saying burn wood burn?" Malik said sarcastic as he smirked.

Marik grinned "Good one but it will be fine if you try to concentrate on it"

Malik sat down on the ground while staring at the piece of wood. One minute turned into two and eventually it went five and Marik was now convinced that nothing would happen so he placed hand on Malik's shoulder "You can stop now. Nothing will happen" Malik took his eyes of the piece of wood and looks up at Marik "Okay now plan B" Marik announced.

"And what's that?"

"See that" Marik said as he points at a rabbit in front of them who is digging an hole. "Try to get it to do something"

"You can't be serious" Malik murmured as he watches the rabbit digging the hole but did what Marik told him and put all of his efforts to get the rabbit to do something. After ten seconds he looks back up at Marik "You know what. Nothing is going to happen and- what are you laughing at- what are you doing? Hey put me down!"

"But you are so cute Malik" Marik said as he snuggled Malik's face "Such a small nose you have and look at those long ears"

Malik was at loss of words and the only thing he could do was to look down at himself. He was turned into an rabbit "Well this is just plain weird"

"And cute!" Marik said as he death hugs Malik.

"Malik even if I don't have hands I can still bite you if you don't let go of me because you are suffocating me!"

"Wow you are really in a bad mood but hey I have one question. Do you see in black and white or in colours?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Marik frowned "I was just asking by pure curiosity. No need to get all moody"

"Fine, I see in black and white"

Marik grinned "See was that hard so answer" All Malik could do was to let out a sigh.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the woods Yami was also busy with trying to find out what kinds of powers Yugi have, so far they haven't also had more luck than Marik and Malik but it didn't stop them, eventually the powers would reveal themselves.

Yugi watched as Yami walked back and forth in front of him thinking. Yugi massaged his temples with his hand when he felt his head to start throbbing. The pain didn't seem to ease the slightest instead it was starting to go worse, not only did it hurt his ears started to ring in them as well.

"Malik don't do this to me!"

Yugi and Yami turned around and watches as Marik walks behind a rabbit? While saying over and over that he was sorry. That was something you don't see everyday. The rabbit stopped but that didn't stop Marik he tried to reach after it but from Yami and Yugi's point of view it looked like he had walked right into a wall head first. Marik holds his bleeding nose while mumbling out curses in Egyptian.

"I said I was sorry!" Marik shouted as he winces in pain when he put too much pressure on his nose. "Gee what's gotten into you? Have you gotten women hormones in you?"

The rabbit's ear twitched as it glares at Marik, yes the rabbit glared and made it look murderous instead of a cute fluffy fur ball.

"You know" the rabbit said and sounded awfully like Malik "I could bite your finger off for what you said" Marik stared at the rabbit and pulls his hands away from it like he was afraid to loose a finger.

"That's one evil rabbit" Yami murmured and Yugi nodded in response.

"Malik I said I was sorry" Marik tried again. Wait what Malik? both Yugi and Yami thought. Now when they thought about it they haven't seen Malik since they parted.

"Then tell me how to get back to my own body!" Malik the rabbit demanded.

Marik grinned as he took one step away from Malik "How should I put this, I don't know"

Marik was about to shout at Marik but before he could even utter one letter he groaned out in frustration. "That's does it, someone take me away from him!"

"Why won't you hop away on your small paws?"

Malik could feel someone stroking his back and he turned his head to the side and sees Bakura crouching next to him. Bakura gave away a big grin "Hi" "Ow!" Bakura pulled his hand pack and stares at his finger where Malik have just bitten him.

"Hey!" Marik objected "How come Bakura could get trough your protection force but not me!"

"I don't think you want to get even one millimetre closer to Malik" Ryou said as he watches as Bakura walks around cursing Malik for biting his finger. "The same goes for you Bakura" Ryou finished.

"Not even by force you could get me to sit right next to him" Bakura said as he glared at Malik "What if I could have gotten rabies from his bite. I could die you know"

"Yeah it's a real loss to us" Marik replied with a smirk.

"I bit you too Marik" Malik said while he tries to think of a plan to get out of the rabbit transformation.

"Maybe we all could have a use for a break right now" Yami said as he stares at the group. "Everyone of us" Yami said as he stares at Bakura who looked about to jump at Marik for who knows what reason.

"Yes please" Malik said as he jumps away from Marik.

"Wait for me Malik" Yugi said as he follows his friends. Ryou gave a look at Bakura before he went after Malik and Yugi.

Yami looked around when he, Marik and Bakura were alone "Where did Kaiba go?"

"Who knows" Marik and Bakura said at the same time. Both of them stares at each other before going into a full argument.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya leaned his back against a brick wall and took a deep breath. This entire morning have been weird. Not only the things he saw in the school his powers wouldn't function right. Right after he had that vision he have become suspicious about everything he have been told. When he had tried to look back in his memory they didn't seem right and they flashed at some points like they have been mixed with. A thought went trough his mind: who is speaking the truth, are someone even speaking the truth to him or are they just using him for their own twisted game? Katsuya smirked at the thought.

But what most buggered him was what the hell happened for over two months ago till now! He knows it must be something what _they_ want to hide so they replaced those memories. But what did they want to keep him from remembering, what could it be and does that guy named Kaiba have something to do with it Katsuya thought deeply. Now he was staring to get annoyed by only trying to think back and all those questions made him even more confused than he was earlier.

Katsuya didn't even notice that he were walking and by the time he did he was standing right outside his apartment. He looked up at the tall building and thought how long he have been away from home. Even if it didn't feel like it have gone a little over a day it felt like he have been gone for weeks and about his dad he must be worried sick about him, suddenly disappearing like that with a fever or at least that was what he thought it was. Katsuya himself also thought it was a fever in the beginning but it turned out to be his body going trough the vampire change.

Katsuya hesitated if he should walk trough the front door and walk inside. Even if his dad is worried about him he could not show his true identity that he is a vampire. After years of drinking and smoking it took out it rights, his heart is not as strong as it used to be and saying that he is a vampire could only make things worse. What if his dad would get an heart attack or something else that could take his life. No he can't do that to him. He can't see his dad and his dad can't see him.

Katsuya walked down the steps of the stairs and stops in front of his window. He stares at it and decides at least to sneak inside trough his bedroom window to take a quick look around. It wasn't that hard to get up to his window or to open it and when he got inside he could see that someone have gone trough his stuff. Of course his dad have called the cops for help to find his son and that meant to go trough his stuff. Katsuya was happy to have a dad that worries about him but he should also think about his own health.

Katsuya didn't have a lot of stuff in his room but it was all his. In the corner his school bag was turned inside out like it always is, the wardrobe is still a complete mess, the only thing that wasn't a complete mess was his desk. That was the only thing that he kept clean and tidy.

His attention was located to one of the drawers. He opened it and looked inside in there he preserved his most precious memories and of course the cops didn't leave it untouched. Everything in there is a mess "They just can't try to respect other peoples things can't they" Katsuya sighed. His eyes stopped as his eyes caught something blue in the back of the drawer. He moved his hand to the back and tries to fish for it and when he got it in his hand he stared at a blue handkerchief. Thinking where he got it and how since it's not his he tries to remember and then it came like a flash from the sky, the ski trip. He had found it in his shirt when he picked it up from next to his suitcase on the last day of the trip.

He stopped as a sound from downstairs broke from his thoughts. He turned his head towards the door and he could already see the doorknob moving.

The door opened and behind it Katsuya's dad walked in and looked around the room. The room looked untouched but still that didn't explain the noises he heard up here. His eyes stopped at the window seeing it halfway open thinking that that must be the reason why he heard sounds. He let out a sigh as he walked to it but before he closed it he looked outside before closing it.

Katsuya hidden behind a corner nearby watched as his dad closed the window and breathed out in relief with the blue handkerchief safely in his hand "That was close. Too close"

A presence alerted Katsuya even if he couldn't see of hear he could sense that someone was watching him. He have felt it for a while now and it was still following him. A thought about testing this 'stalker' if he could follow his steps. Katsuya didn't even glance over his shoulder to even try to see this mysterious person when he took off in inhumanity speed.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi glanced at Malik who is still trying to figure out his new powers and mostly how to go back to his normal self. Being a rabbit isn't an option for him. "Have you tried to focus on your looks and see if that helps"

Malik looked up at Yugi and shook his head "I tried and it didn't work."

"Try again" Ryou encouraged him "maybe if you try to focus harder this time" Ryou turned his head towards Yugi and sees him rubbing his temples. Thinking that he have done it for a while now Ryou was starting to get worried "Headache won't go away?"

"Not the slightest" Yugi mumbled "It have been like this for at least 20 minutes if not longer and it only goes worse-" suddenly Yugi's body flickered both Ryou and Malik had to blink twice to see if it really happened. "-I wish it could go away" Ryou and Malik stared at the spot where Yugi just sat. For a second ago he was sitting right there talking to them and then in the next he was gone but they could hear his voice talking to them.

Yugi stopped talking when he noticed his friends blank faces "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well um" Ryou started as he looks at where he thought Yugi's body was.

"You're not here but still you are here" Malik said.

Yugi tried to get the words to make sense in his head but they wouldn't "I'm here but still not?"

"Something like that" Malik said.

"Yugi we can't see you" Ryou explained "This must be one of your new powers"

Yugi's face dropped "Well this feels very familiar" he murmured when he remembered the incident in the vampire world when Marik had given him some strange liquid to make him invisible.

"One more mysterious power yet to be discovered" Ryou smiled "I wonder what that could be"

The group started to think what the last power of Yugi's could be, It could be anything. During the thinking Malik went back to his own body without him noticing and didn't know how but that was something he had to learn later on and Yugi became visible again.

"Ryou what powers do you have or do elves have any?" Yugi asked.

Ryou stared at Yugi and then at Malik "I haven't told you?" both vampires shook their heads "I have the power to control the elements but I can only manipulate them, I can't create fires or anything like that"

"But you will master it someday?" Malik asked.

"Yes according to Bakura but it won't be easy... Oh yeah before I forget it" Ryou was carrying on a fabric bag on his shoulder. He opened it and fished up some clothes "Don't worry I made sure that Bakura didn't take anything that you would be against to, even if he tried to sneak a pair in the bag" Yugi took the pile that Ryou handed him and picked up the first piece of clothing on the pile. It was almost the same clothing that Yami wears except for the boots. They were black but had an different shape than what Yami wears.

When Malik picket the first clothing in the pile he went speechless. He stared at the light purple top with a hood "I- I am not going to wear this" he stammered as he stares in horror.

"Why not?" Ryou asks

Malik went red in his face "My stomach will show! It's not fun Yugi so stop laughing!"

"Ahaha sorry Malik" Yugi wiped a tear from his eye "But I think you should give it a chance. I got leather pants and do you know how uncomfortable I'm going to be in them. Just trust Ryou he was the one who picked them"

"Actually I weren't the one who picked it"

Malik narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth's "Bakura"

"So what did you pick for yourself Ryou?" Yugi asked quickly so that the attention weren't on Malik, at least for a moment so that he could calm down.

Ryou hummed "I don't know since it was Bakura who picked it and I hope that he didn't choose anything..." a faint shade of pink coloured his chins and Yugi knew what Ryou meant. "Okay here it goes" Ryou lifted the last pile from the bottom of the bag and so far it didn't look like something he should worry about.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yami glanced over his shoulder and back at Bakura and Marik. So far they haven't caused any trouble to anyone and they haven't even given death threats to each other. But he watched as Marik grins victoriously "I win" he cheered as he places the last card.

Bakura threw his cards on the ground and grunts "You were lucky this time but the next round I will win" Yami took the cards and started to shuffle them. He, Marik and Bakura have been playing cards for twenty minutes and so far Marik is winning. "Shuffle the cards good Yami. I want to win over Marik" "You're not the only one losing." Yami said while he shuffles the deck.

"Sore loser" Marik says as he grins widely .

"Am not!" Bakura retorted back "You're the one cheating"

"Whatever you say"

Bakura glares at Marik and Yami starts to hand out the cards. "Okay last game"

"How about we make this game a little more interesting" Bakura stares at the group. Marik and Yami looks up from their cards and stares questioning at him. "What do you have in mind?" Marik asks.

"The loser haves to be the servant to the winner to the end of this day"

"Count me out" Yami says as he sorts his five cards.

"How about you Marik? Chickening out?"

"Count me in. No way that I'm going to loose this bet" Marik says as he places the first card in the pile.

After a few rounds in the game the game has come to the end "How?" Marik says as he stares at he cards.

"I win" Yami smiled as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Damn it" Bakura cursed as he throws the cards on the ground.

"There went our bet" Marik mumbled.

"Better luck next time" Yami mumbled as he gathered the cards and gave them to Bakura who were the one who brought it. His eyes wandered to behind Bakura and sees Yugi, Malik and Ryou coming towards them in their new outfits. Overall they all looked good in the new ones instead of their old school uniforms.

Yami noticed that Yugi were wearing the same outfit as him, Malik in a purple top and beige pants and Ryou was dressed with a black shirt with a red west and black jeans. He nudged Marik on the side and pointed towards the coming group. When Bakura noticed that Yami had nudged Marik and pointed past him he turned his head and a wide smirk grew up on his face.

"Looking good Malik" Marik said with a smile on his lips as he looked up and down Malik's body. Instantly Malik blushed. "You're not mad at me?" Marik asked innocently.

"No I'm not" Malik answered "But next time listen to me when I say to let me go. You almost squeezed me unconscious when I were a rabbit"

Yugi walked next to Yami "Looks like they've made up"

"Yup" Yami replied as he turns to look at Yugi.

"Thank you" Yami stared questioning at Yugi "For what?"

Yugi stared puzzled at Yami "Didn't you just say that I looked good in this outfit?"

Yami shakes his head "No I didn't but I thought it and I were about to say it..." Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and stares at his eyes "Yugi what am I thinking right now?"

At first Yugi was confused with what Yami meant with it. Would he be able to read minds? If that's so where would it take him. He closed his eyes and tries to focus on what Yami told him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looks back at Yami "Stay focused?"

Yami got an smile on his lips and the others stares at Yami.

"Well did he get right?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"Or did he fail" Marik finished.

"He passed the test." Yami announced "Yugi is a mind reader"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update this chapter and I've sitting up till midnight just to get this chapter done. I'll try to get the next chapter done earlier so that you don't have to wait for a long time ^^


	7. Predictions

I'm not dead! _Well almost, I'm sick and it's not fun!_ Illness, school and private life kept me from writing but school was the main reason since I've graduated from school now. A lot of paperwork to be handled in.

Thank you for the reviews so far hopefully you will enjoy reading this chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. This is just a fanfic

**Predictions**

"Searching for something?" Katsuya looked around him and found a wooden stand behind him. Behind the counter sat a woman with a cloak covering her eyes but Katsuya could feel that she was staring at him even if her head was tilted down to the crystal ball in her hands.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he turned fully around and faced the woman.

She lifted didn't lift her head up to face him instead she continued to stare at the crystal ball. "Are you lost" she asked in a flat voice and still she didn't face him.

"No" Katsuya replied as he stared questioning at the woman. Even if he couldn't see her face he could feel down to his bones the woman was smirking at him. "What do you want?" he asked straight out.

The mysterious woman let her finger trace around the crystal ball "So you're hiding-" the woman looked up but the cloak covered her eyes so that Katsuya couldn't fully see her face. "Or you're searching for something" Katsuya flinched and the woman smiled when she picked right. Katsuya didn't know what to say sure he was kind of hiding even if he couldn't push that guy Vlad from his head but Vlad hadn't talked to him for a long time and Katsuya couldn't sense him. Maybe Vlad had left his mind?

After the event in the house with his friends and the other vampires he was starting to doubt. Like for starters Vlad had just recently appeared and he doesn't know who he was or is but he have answered to most of his questions and he is kinda helping him? He could be a good guy but he can't fully trust him until he have found out about him.

Okay so problem number two. His friends are at the other vampires side and who knew if they are the good or the bad guys. Even if that guy Kaiba had kissed him but that's not the point! The other vampires looked as much suspicious as him.

Problem number tree I am having those weird visions now and then. So I was thinking they could be moments from my past or someone is playing with my mind. Also they are coming more frequent than they did earlier and they give me a killer headache afterwards. Some of the visions that have appeared have been blurry and hard to find out about anything from them. So what to do now is to know what my next step is.

"The path" Katsuya blinked out of his thoughts and goes back to stare at the woman "You are wondering what path you should choose"

Katsuya was becoming tired of this game "Not because I'm interested in what you are going to say to me or anything else but-" He walked in front of the woman and placed his hands plat on the table and stares closely at her "What would your magical ball of glass say?"

"Oh this" the woman points at the ball of glass "It's just junk"

Katsuya could almost feel his feat give in "Then why are you carrying it around and staring deeply into it?"

The woman shrugged "It's the only thing closest to a mirror that I can get. The visions I get doesn't have anything to do with this cheap ball of glass. Now back to the real thing. The path..." She lifted her head up to the skies and the hood fell of her head gracefully letting her blond hair land on her shoulders. The eyes closed as she murmured something that Katsuya couldn't understand, some kind of a language he have never heard before yet it sounds beautiful and smooth.

The murmuring stopped and the woman's head fell down letting her chin rest on her chest. Katsuya stared at the woman who didn't move and breathed? He reached his hand out to her and quickly pulled it back as her head lifted up and stared with hard eyes on him. "_Lies twisted into the web and visions that seems like a lie. Listen to me Katsuya I'm here to warn you. A path that will lead to destruction and another that will save us all. An ancient force will rice that will bring evil to us all. __Your choices will decide what will happen and only you can prevent it-_"

"What evil?" Katsuya practically shouted "I don't even know who I am anymore and now you talk about an ancient force that will bring evil over us all! How am I able to stop it?"

The woman rose up and Katsuya could feel an powerful force around her that made him take a step back "_The ancient force that have been sleeping for over 2000 years is about to waken. If it gets the chance to break lose it would be the end of this world and others... You already know who you are. __You have seem some parts of your erased past soon it all will come back but be careful someone might take advantage of you and use your powers for bad things. Stay alert and be careful..._"

Katsuya watched as the woman's head fell forward and she lifted it up and stares questioning at him "Now" she began "Tell me everything what you heard"

After some explaining from Katsuya the woman nodded "So an ancient force is about to waken. The spirit have never been this worried"

Katsuya stared blankly at him "Spirit?"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you. My gift is predicting things and with it I have a spirit living inside of me that helps me along the road but even I have never experienced that she have taken fully over my body to tell a prediction. So what she told you must have been something that she's really scared of that made her to tell you in person. So my advice for you to is to be careful and watch your back."

"Whoa wait a minute weird woman. The _other_ woman said something about erased memories. Who could have erased my memories and why?"

"How should I know! I'm not an mind reader" the woman retorted back and Katsuya stares sceptically back "Just because I can predict things and stuff that doesn't mean I know what happens everything in your mind and don't call me weird woman I have a name you know. My name is Mai Kujaku. Try to get your memories back and then you might know why you lost them"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Now when the powers of the two of them were revealed the real training began and the very first thing they have to learn was to summon it. Marik were training with Malik with his first power, the protection force since it seemed more important if something would happen he could always protect himself. Marik's type of training was to try to get Malik irritated enough to summon the power. That part wasn't hard since Marik is the master of irritation but to teach Malik to know when to lower his guard was more challenging.

At the same time Yami is trying to teach Yugi to control his invisibility. That proved to be more challenging than he thought. "Maybe we should take a break"

"No" Yugi said back "I will try harder this time" Yami was about to say no to him and that taking a break would maybe ease Yugi's mind a little. He sighed as he sat back down on the ground in front of Yugi "Okay but only one more try and then we will have a break. Okay let's try a different technique, close your eyes... Listen to the wind. The wind is invisible but you can still hear it and feel it. Think you are the wind invisible but yet hear-able and feel-able..."

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Ryou focus" Bakura said as he watched Ryou struggle.

Ryou fell and was now soaking wet "I am trying-"

"Try harder!" Bakura said as he got up from the grass and went in the lake and walks towards Ryou. He reached out his hand and grabbed him by his arm and pulls him up. "Listen if you keep doing that you will end up falling over and over. Try again"

Ryou wanted to argue back and say that it isn't easy and that he have never done this before but the eyes that Bakura gave him shut him up. He turns back to the water and starts murmuring something and the water starts to move. The water level started to sink and in front of him the water starts to build up a wall. Bakura watched as the wall got bigger and bigger and then he noticed that Ryou was loosing his concentration when he saw the water starting to break free. "Ryou concentrate or we'll both get wet"

Ryou murmured faster the spell and focused harder on the water to obey him. "That's it Ryou hold that thought" he heard Bakura say next to him. "When I say you let go of the water" He gave a nod as he focus his words on the spelling and water then he heard Bakura say to let it go and he did only this time both of them fell backwards into the water when he let it go.

"Good job Ryou" Bakura said as he got up from the waters as he drags Ryou up. "You have done a huge improvement today but we can't rest now, you still have earth, fire and wind to practice. You have almost mastered earth and wind since they are the weakest of the elements so that leaves us to practice on fire." "Just don't start a wildfire" Bakura put in quickly.

Ryou gave a nod but still Bakura could feel that someone was going to get burned.

"Malik for the last time calm your nerves or we're not getting anywhere and we still have to practice you shape shifting abilities." Marik grunted as he watched Malik struggling to calm his nerves. Bakura was right on one thing about Marik, he _is_ the master of irritation and a really good one. "You know" Malik opened his left eye and stares back at Marik who is pacing around thinking out loud "Maybe we should start training on your other ability while we wait for the protection force to weaken." A grin cracked up on Marik's face that then turned into a smirk, a evil smirk "Sounds like Bakura is having fun with Ryou. Well I think it was about time he got some colour on his skin since he looks like a walking dead. I wonder if the colour roasted is his colour" Marik went back thinking how Bakura looks now when Ryou's fire training went a little out of hand.

"You know" Malik said as he closed his eye again "It's not polite listening to other peoples conversations"

"This was more like cursing than an conversation" Marik pointed out as he snickered. Malik sighed giving the thought to try to change Marik's manners. "But you could give them a little privacy won't you?" Marik looks back at Malik who glares at him causing Marik to sniggers "Sure sure but a little gossip won't hurt won't it"

"You know just now you sounded like one of those high school girls who spreads gossip around in school about a certain guy and who broke up with who"

Marik slides next to Malik but just close enough without touching the protection force that will send him flying across the forest "There's an different between high school girl gossip and Marik gossip you know"

"And what's that?"

"Mine doesn't involve who broke up with who. That isn't my business. With Marik gossip you get the really tasty gossip about embarrassing moments, things that you could use against them or just nasty behaviours"

Malik thought "Still sounds like high school gossip"

"Okay but do you want to know what I snapped up from you when we were in the ski resort with the school?" Marik got a grin on his face as he looks up at Malik.

"You did?" Malik asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah" Malik didn't like the tone Marik was using "I remember one special moment when you were in the living room all alone sleeping on the couch and you said something that caught my ear." Marik made a pause and leaned closer to Malik but closer enough so that he couldn't touch the invisible wall. In a husky voice he whispered "Marik, stop it-"

Malik flushed bright red "What are you-"

"Please... It's just too big..." Marik moved a little closer to Malik who moved backwards stammering "T-tha- y-you... you are making things up!" Marik ignored Malik's protests as he moves more closer to him. "I wonder what you were..." Malik felt his hand go trough the invisible wall and he didn't get forced back. He smirked triumphantly "...dreaming about. Was it..." He leaned over to Malik and stopped right in front of his flustered face. In a low voice he whispered in his ear "Me?" that caused Malik to blush an even darker shade of red. He even forgot to breathe with Marik almost on top of him.

"T-that-" Marik placed a finger on Malik's lips as he hushed "Don't say a word." With that Marik locked his lips with Malik. Malik unable to argue back on what Marik just made a scene about his so called dream. Then he remembered the dream and pulled his lips back from him smirking "Now I remember what I dreamed about" he said in a whisper "You were forcing me down on a sleigh with you on a steep hill. I tried to get you back to your senses or to let me get off so that you could go down by yourself"

Marik rolled off Malik "Talk about a mood killer"

"You were the one who brought the dream up"

"But still" Marik said as he slowly turns his head back to Malik "It's still useful and with you retorting back saying that I've twisted the story up. What would the others say"

"Oh please like they would believe you" Marik just smirked back. "They wouldn't"

"How about we let them decide hmm" Marik said as he leans closer to Malik. Malik placed his finger on Marik's forehead and pushed him back "Not interested"

"Don't be like that Malik"

"My answer is still no"

"Fine" Marik lifted his hands up in defeat "Now... transform yourself into any kind of bird you want"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I can't help to feel this feels like a filler chapter. Okay besides that I think there will be around 2 chapters left of this story .

Writersblock a nasty thing. I was struggling with this chapter and redone it multiple times. I'm still not feeling this chapter is complete but I couldn't come up with things for this chapter. Hopefully I won't have the same problem with the next but things are starting to move forward in the next chapter. Feelings coming up to the surface and a lot of drama (I think)

See ya in the next chapter, remember R/R


	8. A kingdom divided in two

**A kingdom divided in two**

"My path... my path" Katsuya thought out loud as he stared into nothingness. The spirit inside the woman Mai had told him that an ancient force is about to waken from its 2000 years sleep. When he had asked what this ancient force was about Mai had just shook her head saying that even she haven't heard anything about it. Maybe it was something everyone who lived back then wanted to forget about it and didn't pass the story to their children. And how big are the possibilities to find someone who lived during that time unless it's a spirit who is stuck in this world.

He let out a sigh as he leans back on the grass and stares at the sky above him as the sun settles in the horizon.

Vlad could feel as Katsuya closed his eyes and fell asleep. Well he is living inside of him and he knows if something is happening around him. He thought back into his memories of what happened a really long time ago...

_Vlad's POV memories_

I remember that night as if it just was yesterday it happened. As the king of the vampire realm I had to visit the other side of my kingdom for business. The vampire realm was divided into two kingdoms. My kingdom was called 'Vespera' meaning evening star and the other that was ruled by Cain Lestat of the kingdom 'Erebos' which means darkness.

These two kingdoms have never agreed on anything and was constantly fighting and it was my job as the king of Vespera to solve the problem with the king of Erebos. We had agreed on having a meeting in the kingdom of Erebos in the afternoon. Me and my soldiers gathered early in the morning since it takes some time to ride. When we got there we met the king Cain and we settled us in a empty room where we could talk undisturbed since the people of Erebos wasn't happy about my arrival.

The problem these two kingdoms have always been there since the beginning. Both claims that the other kingdom is theirs and that the other king is the intruder. I think no one remembers how all of this started or why but I hope that this meeting will somehow bond these two kingdoms together as one and the war will end. This war has cost many lives and it got to end before something worse happens that both sides will regret later.

The meeting went well and I thought this was going to lead both kingdoms to a better future. The king and I said our farewells. Me and my soldiers went back to the horses to get back home to break the news about the successive meeting. At least that was what I thought.

The pain was unbearable when the last blade struck through my body. The taste of copper in my mouth and I felt as my legs were going numb. I fell down to them but lifted my head up to the one who pierced me with his sword. I glared with hate in my eyes at Cain and I swore I would be back. Not now, not even in many years but someday I would return stronger to have my revenge on those who caused my death.

The spirit in my body left as a rocked in the sky. It travelled for 1000 years until it stopped in front of a house. Seeing a blond boy around 5 years old sleeping in his bed I thought his body would be the perfect place for my spirit to rest until it was the time for my comeback.

In this boys body I also saw the same things he did, I could feel his emotion, you could say I knew him better than anyone else but there was something else too. I could sense a hidden power somewhere inside of him. I could feel this power strengthening and my own powers as well.

But then they appeared. Those vampires who erased his memories after that other vampire Zenaku tried to kill them all. They just said they were forced to erase this boy and his friends because they were humans. Saying they weren't allowed to know their world but mine they weren't able to take away. Since then I've sworn to protect this boy from the pained memories and what they did to him.

Not many weeks later I felt the strange power inside of him grow and this boy started to act weird. I followed his every step to find out what's happening to him and why. He acted more and more weird as the strange power got stronger even mine did. Soon my strength would be at its fullest and I would be able to get my own body.

Then one day it happened. This boy turned into a vampire and I have never known someone this strong before. I could sense and feel this boy wasn't presence in his mind as if the vampire body took complete control over him. By the time he started to turn back to himself he was confused and scared and didn't know what to do. I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me even if I tried to talk to him but my words slipped out of my mouth saying that there was nothing wrong with him, he had just gone trough a change. He replied to me and I was stunned and surprised that he could hear me.

When he calmed down I explained everything he needed to know about this new change but he still asked me about who I were but I couldn't tell him at least not until I knew he was ready to know the truth.

I don't know if he can feel my emotions as I can feel his. But when he had met that crimson eyed boy named Yami after his change I was angry wondering what he wants now. Then it hit me as if I were hit by lightning and I felt stupid for not thinking of it before. I've heard this story about a power so strong that no one would be able to defeat you. This power inside this boy is growing stronger and stronger by the minute so there is no doubt that this powers is the legend that they said was only a story. The blood story as my mom called it.

Then the other vampires appeared in front of him and I knew by then that they were after his blood and powers. I knew by then that I had to tell this boy a little about myself and why they were after him but not too much. Somewhat he seemed a little relieved.

I tried to warn him about those vampires and no to listen to them since they have evil meanings. But with his memories gone and all this happening around him he just seems so lost and he starts to push me away from his mind. There were some times I couldn't have contact with him at all or he ignored me but I know that he is trying to regain his lost memories and I can't let that happen. I don't want him to feel like he's left behind again after the last time even if he doesn't remember anything. Especially not since his friends chose those vampires side and they call me the enemy.

I can't let them hurt this boy again. He's not like them and I won't let them have him. Especially not after Zenaku used him, the pain was just unbearable for me to handle but the boy just kept on fighting against it.

_End memories normal pov_

_/Are you awake?/_

Katsuya opened his eyes and sits up "I am now" he said with a yawn.

_/I have been thinking and I think it's about you should know about my past but first I have to show you something/_

Katsuya watched as a bright small spot in front of him got brighter and bigger. He lift his arm up to his eyes trying to see what's going on. When it stopped growing a door appeared in front of him. The door appeared to be really old and it waited to be opened.

_/Go trough the door/_ Vlad commanded him. Katsuya stared at the door carefully before walking up to it and putting his hand on the handle pulling it open.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

~4 days later~

Marik were struggling not to laugh at Bakura when he and Ryou came to the meeting place which the group have decided together. Malik elbowed Marik in his ribs trying to shut him up alas it didn't go that well since Marik is still chuckling even Yami were having a hard time keeping a straight face when he saw Bakura.

Bakura looked around the group glaring at them "If you have something to say then spit it out now or I won't take responsibilities for what happens later."

Everyone stayed quiet except for Marik chuckles "Did you get a new haircut Bakura?" Yugi asked innocently "I think it suits you" and that was the last straw for Marik who is now cackling out loud.

"I thought you said that you would never cut your hair short" Yami said with a grin.

"Well times changes" Bakura said as he death glares at Marik "Marik stop laughing or you will be missing a limb soon!"

Marik holds his breath as he sits up from the ground and stares now at a short haired Bakura whose hair now ends before his shoulders. "I can't help that you look stupid In short hair"

Bakura scowled "You know what screw the missing limb! Shaving all of your hair off will be much more enjoyable" he smirked at Marik's direction and it sent chills down his back which made him go speechless.

"And I'm really sorry once again" Ryou said as he took Bakura's hand in his own.

"It will grow out eventually" Bakura said as he squeezed Ryou's hand "Hair grows out, limbs doesn't"

"Before you start tearing each others limbs off I have some information for you"

"Kaiba" Yami exclaimed "I wondered where you went"

Seto sent Bakura a look and smirked at him "Well I wouldn't want to be in shot range when you practice. Who knows what could happen"

Bakura's brow twitched "Could we drop this discussion about my hair already! I know it's short so you don't have to point it out every minute!"

"Kaiba as you were saying" Yami said quickly before anyone got the chance to say something about Bakura's hair.

Seto looked away from Bakura and is now facing Yami "Katsuya is off the radar"

"Explain more detailed"

Seto rolled his eyes "He's not in Domino anymore but there was a trace of magic in the air before he disappeared."

"Do you have any idea where he might have went?"

"That was where I thought Bakura could come in handy" everyone except for Bakura turned their heads at his direction.

"What?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Since you can transport yourself from place to place I thought you could find out where the magic traces goes to" Seto explained quickly.

"Why won't you use the port key and even if I have trained myself to be able to transport from realms to realms I won't be able to transport all of us at once. We could end up anywhere and split up"

"The port key doesn't work like that. You will have to know where you want to go before entering it. We will have to trace the magic trace and that's where your powers comes in handy"

With a glare Bakura snorted "Fine I'll do it but I can only handle two passages per tour so line up idiots"

After getting everyone up with a pair Bakura stands in front of the group before opening a portal "Since I don't know how far we will go I suggest that you hold on or you will be forever doomed somewhere else and I won't go back getting you. You are all on your own if it happens. Now if the first ones step forward the rest of you will be waiting right here till I come back for you" Bakura opened the portal and grabbed the first pair and they walked trough the portal towards their unknown destination.

Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik stood there waiting for Bakura to come back for them and it didn't take long before he was back.

Yami, Yugi were the last ones going trough the portal. When they finally landed they looked around a Rosen garden. Roses in every colour there is creating a portal for them to enter trough. The place looked so peaceful and beautiful that looked like it was impossible to look like that. The place was like taken from a story book.

"Did we end up in a place that looks like something out of sleeping beauty?" Marik said as he looked around and got some looks from the others "What? I like reading"

"Oh dear Lucifer we are dead" Bakura said as those words reached his ears. "I never thought you would say that you like to read or that you have read sleeping beauty"

"This place still have roses everywhere." Seto said as he looked around himself. "Anyone who have an idea where we are"

"I haven't been to a place like this before and haven't heard about it" Yami replied "Let's have a look around but keep you eyes open to what might show up"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I can feel my inspiration to write coming back. Okay so now you know about Vlad's past and what happened to him and why is inside Katsuya's body.

Oh and on the bottom of my profile I'm keeping updates on how the story is going and how many percent it is done and my deadline for it is.

R&R


	9. Pained memories

I'm starting to rewrite A Vampires story but the plot is still the same. The only thing that is different is the grammar and trying to correct some mistakes while I'm at it.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters this is just a fanfic! Also cookies for those who reviewed the last chapter :D

**Pained memories**

The surroundings look really weird. I mean who would cover the entire place with roses, even the pillars are covered in those. The only place that wasn't covered in those is the ground where you could walk on without stepping on a thorn. The group walked trough the rose entrance to get into the mysterious rose garden.

"I was waiting for you" the voice echoed around the place causing the group to look around themselves.

"Why won't you show yourself instead of staying in hiding? Are you scared?" Bakura taunted the voice as he smirked proudly. A thud was heard near them and turned towards its direction. A figure walked out in the light from its hiding place, grinning.

"Well I expected you to be here sooner but you can't have everything go as you want, no"

They all stared at what looked like Katsuya but still it didn't look like him. Like his personality has switched from the last time they met, this one have much more aggressive tone to it, his eyes have changed colour to yellow and the way he acted was definitely not Katsuya like.

"What's your name and why do you possess Katsuya's body?" Seto demanded. Katsuya cocked his head and smiled

"My, my, my aggressive here now aren't we. My name is Vlad Sumnor and I'm the king of Vespera."

"Wait a minute" Yami said as he thought "You are _the_ VladSumnor who mysteriously disappeared when you were on your way to meet the king of Erebos"

"Not mysteriously disappeared!" Vlad's voice echoed trough the place causing some of them to flinch back. "I was murdered by your king Cain Lestat! All of you turned your backs on me and let that betrayer kill me. You didn't even question about my death nor did anything! You went all on his side knowing what he did and you knew what he said was a lie!" His body began to shake from all of the emotions coming up at once. The emotions he has pushed down deep into his heart were now too much for him. "I won't ever forgive you, I tried to bring peace to you but you only turned your backs on me. None of you deserve to live or breathe. You will all burn in hell!"

"For what?" Yugi shouted as he took a step closer to him "For not knowing what really happened to you!"

"Yugi-" Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulder trying to pull him back but Yugi shrugged him off walking some more steps closer to Katsuya/Vlad. In a blink Yugi saw pictures from a long time ago which involved Vlad in.

He closed his eyes and opened them again trying to let the pictures melt in. "You wouldn't want to break your promise to your wife wouldn't you"

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise but quickly turned into a glare "You don't know anything about me or about my wife!"

"I know that you had a child with her, a 5 year old girl, but you lost them didn't you?"

The memory caused pain in Vlad's heart as he remembered the day. He and his wife Zoey had brought their 5 year old daughter Lilly for a small trip outside the kingdom. They had went trough this beautiful Rosen garden and at the end of the day when they were going back home an earthquake hit them. The ground started to shake violently and Lilly had walked 5 metres before them.

His wife Zoey had run to their daughter to bring her to safety and when she came to her the earth split up, causing a huge crack between the couples. Zoey brought her daughter in her arms and turned towards her husband. Vlad shouted out her name many times while trying to jump over the wide crack. The ground under Lilly and Zoey started to give up but they didn't have a way to get out of there. She turned her head towards her husband and smiled while whispering out words he couldn't hear. That was the last time he saw his wife and child.

He remembered the promise he had made with Zoey.

"_Can you promise me something Vlad" Zoey turned her green eyes towards her husband. Vlad brushed away some brown hair from his wife's hair smiling. "What is it my love?"_

"_Promise me that you won't do something drastic if something would happen to me. I don't want to see you suffer. Look after the people in the kingdom and make sure nothing will happen to them that will cause pain. Don't let your anger on them"_

"_What brought this all of a sudden?" he asked as he pulls Zoey into his arms "Is something going to happen to you?"_

"_Promise me" Zoey looked up at him while gripping his shirt in her hands. "I hope that day will never come and I don't want your anger to close your beautiful warm heart if something would happen"_

_Vlad cupped his hands on Zoey's cheeks smiling "I won't let my heart be closed if something would happen. I won't let it go out on the people and I promise I won't let anything happen to you my love" He sealed his promise with a kiss on her lips and moved his hands on her stomach "I hope everything will turn out fine for the three of us"_

Vlad gritted his teeth's at the memory of his family.

Katsuya's POV

I don't know where I am but it feels so peaceful and that I'm floating around in nothingness. This calm feels so soothing that I never want to be woken up from this dream.

A bright light caused me to open my eyes and I saw all kinds of images in front of me. The images flickered before my eyes and stopped at one specific picture.

I was standing with my friends by the lockers in my school and suddenly there was all this commotion from the girls by the front door. The mass opened itself revealing four familiar looking boys walking inside the school.

The scene stopped at that and continued to the next one.

Normal POV

"Stop it..." Vlad murmured as he clenched his fist in anger. "Don't talk about them!" The ground started to shake causing the group to lose their balance and almost fall. Vlad lifts his right hand up to them while giving away the most evil laugh he had. The hand started to glow and was merely seconds away from exploding them into millions of pieces.

Marik looked up noticing it and stopped the time at least what he thought he were doing. The time only stopped for a second and unfroze. "Aw crap. The time won't freeze you guys"

"Well done Marik" Bakura said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should give it a go" … "You got to be shitting me!" Bakura growled "I can't transport us away"

"Who is the looser now Bakura" Marik earned a glare from Bakura.

"Well I take it as we should take a run for it" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's arm and heads towards one direction. The other followed his lead and shattered around the place. Since the place was pretty big there was no problem knowing where would be the safest place.

"You can run but you cannot hide" Vlad said as he points his attack towards one of them which were Malik and Marik.

"Malik take cover" Marik said as he pulls both himself and Malik down to the ground behind a big rock. The attack hit the stone but sent it flying in small pieces now they weren't protected by anything, leaving them being an open target for any attack.

The next attack came more quickly and they didn't have time to find a safe place. The others watched as the attack hit them and they watched in horror as the smoke started to dissolve.

Malik stood there with his arms stretched out in front of him breathing heavily. Marik saw everything. The attack was going to hit them but Malik had stood up from the ground and activated the protection force around them in a less than a second. Malik kept his hands in front of him while glaring at Vlad. "Way to go Malik!" Marik sheered behind him.

Vlad just stood there staring back at him with a smirk on his lips "Found a way to go around my spell but you won't find a way to escape or defeat me. For now I'll just have to use this boy's powers but it won't last long until I have my own body and released the dark powers for your destruction" He raised his arms up and the every rose that was in the garden melted and everything that lived, the rest that remained turned into stone.

With a wicked grin Vlad looked around him "Come out, come out wherever you are so we can play"

"Just saying that guy has lost his mind" Bakura said as their safe place had burned down. Marik and Malik joined beside him "Plan B Marik?"

Marik pulled out a rod out of nowhere "As long as you don't ruin it" Bakura pulled out his sword as he and Marik prepared themselves.

Ryou and Malik watched as Marik and Bakura made a sprint for Vlad. They separated and Marik was the first one to attack Vlad with Bakura right behind him. Vlad saw them from the corner of his eye and wielded both of them, sending them flying in different directions from each other.

Marik flew on Seto and sent them both on the ground while Bakura hit a brick wall. Seto pushed Marik off him while trying to get up.

Yami run up to Bakura and they both watched as Vlad turned to them. They both stared back at him. "Was that the best you had?" Vlad asked them as a wind swirled around him.

"We need to get the spell down or we won't last for long" Yami stared back at Bakura. "We can't let him get his own body back or we'll never win"

"Suggestions?" Yami asked.

"I have one but it might get us really beaten up or even killed"

"What do we need?"

"A sacrifice. I bet now that Vlad knows that Yugi can come into his mind he won't leave it open so we need someone to distract him, Yugi's a mind reader he should be able to read what kind of spell Vlad used but someone will need to distract him so that he won't suspect anything. That way we can reverse the spell and get the advantage"

"The more that distracts him will make him busier. Yugi" Yami called Yugi to his side and explained the plan to him. With a nod from him Yami and Bakura walked towards Vlad.

Katsuya's POV

I stared at the last vision showed myself with another man who held me close to him. I was dying in his arms but yet I didn't look scared.

_"What do you think?" the other man said_

_The other __I lifted his head slightly up "If I become a vampire? I'm not scared. I'll be with you if that happens?"_

_The man smiled as he closes his eyes "I wouldn't want my puppy to be all alone"_

I watched as the last image disappeared and I couldn't believe what I've just seen. Could it be that all these images were my sealed away memories? How could I forget them and go against my only friends for what Vlad had told me.

"Seto..." I cried out his name.

Normal POV

Katsuya opened his eyes and pushes himself slowly up from the ground and looks up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vlad was controlling his body and his friends were desperately trying to send attacks at him which didn't have any effect. He got up on his legs still in shock for what he is seeing.

"The time has come. The gate is soon fully open soon you will see the strongest power in the world that will clean this earth and space." Katsuya watched as the door next to Vlad started to open itself and he could feel the dark powers sipping trough it. Vlad closed his eyes and sees Katsuya standing right in front of him in that pitch black room and he smiled.

"It doesn't have to be like this Vlad" Katsuya shouted out "You don't have kill all the people-"

"But that's where you are wrong Katsuya" Vlad said sweetly "This is what we need. We don't have to suffer any more from those peoples faults." Katsuya was struck back by those words. "I will bring us a new beginning"

Katsuya walked up to Vlad and put his hands on his shoulders "Do you even listen to what you are saying! All the things you told me about what a good king you were and were loved by your people but you still want to eliminate everyone!"

Vlad glared at Katsuya as he pulled his hands off his shoulder "Then you are the same scum as them. I thought you weren't one of those betrayers but I guess I was wrong"

Vlad sent Katsuya's soul far back in his mind and focuses on the door that will bring destruction to the world. He looked around him and lifted his arms up and started chanting a spell and his body started to glow. The body he and Katsuya's shares separated into two. His own body fell down to the ground and the other was Vlad's true body in flesh and blood. Vlad pushed his black hair back as he smirked "Finally I have waited this for so long" He turned himself back to the now completely open door and cackled out loud "Behind the strongest creature of the world!"

The monster walked out of its dimension and into where they were standing. It looked part wolf part eagle as it stepped into the light. Vlad took one step closer to it and bowed deeply before speaking "I greet you welcome foul beast to this dimension and as your master I order you to kill them!" Vlad pointes towards the group but the monster only turned itself at Vlad's direction as Vlad were shouting him orders to kill them. "I order you to kill them!" Vlad shouted once more.

"You are no master of me vampire" The monster spoke back "I will never be controlled by someone like you"

Vlad watched as the monster directed his attack to him and he stared wide eyed at him.

Vlad watched as Katsuya walked right in the way of the monster and took the hit. When the smoke dissolved Vlad couldn't believe what he was seeing. After everything he had said to Katsuya he still saved his life "Why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Katsuya said trough gritted teeth's. He took a step forward towards the monster and it glared back at him.

"What do you think you are doing vampire" the monster grunted.

"I as the master of this seal order you to return to the place you came from!" Katsuya shouted out.

The monster laughed "You are not the master of me. You didn't order me here"

Katsuya couldn't believe what the hideous monster was saying. It didn't listen to Vlad's orders and not his even if he and Vlad was in one body. So who would it listen to?

The monster opened its mouth for another attack and Katsuya stood still right in front of it. He stared at it like he was frozen thinking what he should do. He felt someone pushing him out of the way and fell down on the ground. Quickly looking up who pushed him his eyes widened.

Vlad was barely standing up when he took the attack. He let out a groan in pain and knew he wouldn't survive much longer since his body is covered in wounds and they bled, badly. He straightened his back and gave a weak smile to Katsuya "I thank you for opening my eyes Katsuya. I had forgotten what I believed a long ago. I'm glad I met you"

Katsuya watched as Vlad attacked the monster and pushed them both trough the door back to the monster's dimension. The door started to close itself and Katsuya didn't hesitate one moment.

Seto watched as Katsuya ran into the other dimension after the monster and Vlad. The door was almost closed and he ran after them.

Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Yami watched as the door closed and disappeared. The ground started to shake and the stone pillars started to break apart.

"Retreat!" Marik shouted as he took the lead towards where they first landed in this place. As they came closer to the place an open door stands there waiting for their arrival. Not knowing where they would land as long as they didn't have to stay at this place.

As they were pulled trough the portal the pressure was much stronger than the ordinary portals are and this pulled them a lot faster and in a second they were thrown out of it, yes the portal threw them out, and the door quickly closed behind them and vanished.

"No more portals today" Marik murmured as he sits on the grass and breaths out.

"For once I agree with you" Bakura said not far from him. "If one more crazy vampire who wants to take over the world comes in front of me now. I won't hesitate to bite his head off-"

Yami saw from the corner of his eyes as an another door appeared and threw out three more vampires which landed right on top of Bakura who were now twitching under the pile of limbs. The door disappeared as fast as the first door leaving no traces behind it.

"I can't help to feel sorry for him" Marik said as he stares at Bakura "He just doesn't have any luck, does he"

Seto was the first one to get up from the pile. Katsuya got up and pulls Vlad a little to the side so that they weren't on top of a now passed out Bakura. Katsuya placed Vlad sitting up and put hands on his shoulder to support him.

"Are you a moron?" Seto shouted. "Why is it that every time something happens you just have to run and try to get killed?"

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to save someone!" Katsuya shouted back.

"What you just did there would have gotten you killed! If I wouldn't have been there to go after you, you wouldn't be standing here!"

"I have survived a long time with you not there by my side so you don't have to worry. What do you think I have done for the last 18 years! I don't need someone to help me" Silence, it was so silent that you could hear someone thinking. Seto didn't know what to say. He just stared back at Katsuya.

"Everyone needs someone by their side" Katsuya looked down and stared into Vlad's eyes. "Everyone" Vlad repeated. "Kaiba can I trust that you will look after this boy?"

Katsuya and Seto's eyes met "I will do my best to keep him away from doing anything drastic"

"Why is he still alive?" Ryou asked as he watched with horror.

"I won't survive for long so no need to worry" Vlad grimaced trough the pain. "And it's time for me to return to where I should have gone a long time ago" Vlad smiled as he turned into a spirit in Katsuya's arms and for the first time he could feel a calm coming over his soul. He opened his eyes and looked at the group of vampires in front of him. "Thank you for bringing peace for me. I think I can let my spirit rest now." Vlad turned himself towards Katsuya "I'm sorry for everything that I've caused you"

Katsuya smiled "Everything turned out well in the end didn't it. I'm going to miss you but not the creepy part of you" Vlad smiled at that and faced Seto.

"As for you Kaiba if you do anything that will hurt Katsuya I will have to come after you and I promise it won't be nice"

"After what I've seen lately you don't have to-"

"Yeah because I can kick Seto's ass by myself" Katsuya said proudly.

"As for the rest of you I am grateful for what you did for me. I won't ever forget any of you"

"_Dad!" _Vlad turned around seeing his daughter shouting for his name. Zoey stood there with Lilly in her arms smiling at him. Vlad smiled back at them while tears started to form around his eyes.

"Go for it Vlad!" Katsuya shouted and the other nodded encouragingly.

Vlad looked back for the last time before entering the light to his family. The groups stood there staring at the place where Vlad had walked trough the light.

"Let's go back home" Ryou said and the group started to get ready to go back to the door where they could get back to their own world.

Katsuya was the last one to walk away from the place with Seto by his side. _I hope we meet again someday Vlad. _"We still have things to talk trough"

"I think we have time for that" Seto replied "Ready" said as the portal to the vampire waited for them.

"Umm" Katsuya smiled "Let's go home"

~1 month later~

"Seto" Katsuya said

"Yes" Seto mumbled as he stroke Katsuya's hair as they were lying on their bed. It had gone a month since Vlad had gone over to the other side and things were back to normal.

"Could you... can you tell me about your family because last time you got really mad at me when I asked you. I would like to know what happened" Katsuya waited for the answer nervously when Seto's fingers stopped going trough his hair. There was a long pause.

"I guess you should know more about me" Seto breathed out "My parents died when I were young and the only relative I had was my little brother Mokuba... We lived in an orphanage."

"What was your brother like?"

Seto smiled "A very energetic kid. He liked playing all kinds of games but his favourite was chess. We only had each other"

"Did something happen?" Katsuya hesitated to ask this since he knew this subject is still fragile for Seto.

"We were adopted by a man and right after we found out that Mokuba had an illness that would make his heart weaken by time. There was no cure and even the local healer couldn't do a thing... That day came sooner than I wanted" Katsuya hugged closer to Seto and gave him a kiss. "Since then I've trained myself to become stronger to protect someone close to me. Then I met you"

"Really"

"Yes"

"You know what you aren't a cold person as I thought you were from the beginning" Katsuya suddenly said

"What makes you think that?" Seto asked out of curiosity.

"Well compared to how you acted when I first met you you acted like a spoiled brat who thought he was the king of the world but now you are opening yourself"

Seto let the words sink in as he smirked "Well for someone who always attracted trouble and couldn't make things right you still do those things"

Katsuya glared "Gee thank for that jerk"

"You're welcome kiddo" Before Katsuya had the time to retort back by being called a kiddo Seto pushed his lips on his and for the moment he thought he could let that one slip. After all this made life more interesting.

Later that day

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Seto I want to do this and I have to. I haven't seen him for over a month and I think an explanation would give his heart a little peace" Katsuya explained

"Why am I here again?" Seto asked as they walked up the steps for the front door.

"I need someone big and with muscles to save me from his shouting. That's where you fit in"

"And here I thought you wanted to explain about our relationship"

"That too" Katsuya knocked on the door and waited for an answer on the other side of it. He and Seto watched as the door slowly opened revealing a man who looked like he hadn't slept for a long time causing him to look years older than he really is "Dad?" Katsuya called. The man's hand on the doorknob started to shake. Slowly tears started to form in his eyes as he pulled Katsuya into a hug.

"Katsuya, are you really my Katsuya?" he asked as if not believing that Katsuya was really in his arms.

Katsuya placed his hands around his dad as tears were also starting to fall down his cheeks "Yes it is me dad"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was the final chapter of Vampire: The Dark Age. I hope you enjoyed reading this and that the ending was bearable.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed and that you have stuck trough with me all this time.


End file.
